


Someone's Gonna Light You Up

by Indehed



Series: Vegas 'verse [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: Wedding planning has been stressful, especially on top of running one of the busiest hotels on the Las Vegas strip.Steve and Danny decide to go for a long weekend to Miami in an attempt to gather the McGarrett family members together to finally decide on how grand the wedding should be (and which magazine will get the exclusive rights to the photos). But neither John nor Doris show up.Further issues arise as Danny struggles with the anxieties that have plagued him after previous trauma. To help salvage their vacation, Steve comes up with a new idea for their trip. One that will take them away to where it can be just the two of them and nothing else matters.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Vegas 'verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/55280
Comments: 57
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This began as a timestamp. Then I just kept writing. So now it's a fully fledged fic in the Vegas 'verse. Bet no one expected more to be added!
> 
> On the plus side, this is a fic without drama. The boys have been through a lot by now and they deserve their happiness.

Localized storms had almost forced them to detour to a different nearby airfield, but after a conversation between Steve, the pilot, and Air Traffic Control, they’d circled above for an extra 20 minutes and then been able to land. 

When the door to the private jet opened and Danny stepped out, it was like he’d walked into a wall of heat. He had to fish his sunglasses out of his pocket as he squinted up at the sky: mostly blue with very little cloud cover. 

Florida. Where it rained one moment and was glorious sunshine the next. And the humidity was not something he was keen on. At least Vegas was a dry heat. Already he felt like he was sweating and he’d not reached the bottom of the airstairs. 

A limousine was waiting for them and their bags were being loaded into the trunk. Steve thanked the pilot and had a last conversation with him before joining Danny on the tarmac by the car.

“Your sister could have come to Vegas, then I wouldn’t be sweating through my shirt,” Danny said, beginning to feel gross after only a few minutes in the mid-afternoon sun. 

“You needed a change of scene,” Steve replied, using the same reasoning he’d spouted for the last few days. A bad few weeks of nightmares for Danny had put them both on edge and they’d been arguing. A change of scene was a good idea, even if Danny complained. But regardless of that need, the wedding preparations were causing headaches and although they’d thought initially, this trip could also provide an escape from planning, it didn’t seem like that would be entirely possible.

As much as Danny loved his home state of New Jersey, now wasn’t the time to be going there. It would just heighten his anxieties. His mother preferred to visit them in Vegas, anyway. Frankly, she just loved the luxury that Steve would lay on for the family whenever they visited; they all did. Any excuse for a weekend trip to Vegas and friends and family flocked to them. 

Steve had met all of Danny’s extended family by now, including Danny’s Uncle Vito, who kept telling everyone in the Pearl who he was in order to try and get free stuff. Danny had practically ripped the man a new one when he found out how much he’d been throwing Danny and Steve’s names around the place, drawing attention to all of them that Danny could do without.

So this trip meant Danny was going to spend more time with Steve’s family, which seemed only fair. Sure, Steve’s family was a lot smaller but Danny worried sometimes that their family interactions were lop-sided. Though Steve always insisted that it was just the kind of family he had. They weren’t warm and fuzzy types like Danny’s family; all of whom Steve told Danny he loved. Especially Clara. Regardless of any initial issues Clara had with the way Steve and Danny met, those two were now thick as thieves. Danny felt ganged up on regularly.

And coming to Miami meant Danny was finally going to be able to meet Steve’s sister in person. It was crazy that they hadn’t in the two years Danny and Steve had been together but at least they’d talked over video chat on multiple occasions. 

In Miami he’d also get the chance to meet the one member of Steve’s family he’d heard stories about but had never had the chance to speak to yet; Steve’s Aunt Deb. She was currently in Miami and doing a ‘limited engagement’ string of performances in one of the bars at the resort.

Steve had done what he could to bring the McGarrett family together during this trip. He hated that his side of the family were the ones who, for the most part, couldn’t agree on things for the wedding. He’d hoped that getting everyone together in one spot to discuss it without waiting for emails and calls back and forth, could lead to some decisions being made. 

Doris was supposed to be flying over from Hawaii and arriving the next day. Unfortunately, John had called that morning to say he had to back out, citing some recurring heart problems that limited his ability to fly. But he’d promised to be available over video chat once everyone was there. It was frustrating for Steve and he suspected John was really just trying to avoid Doris until he had no choice but to interact with her at the actual wedding, because although John had continued to step back from the business due to his health conditions, he had made a trip to Las Vegas the month before. He and Danny had spent a lot of time together and the two got on a lot better than either Danny or Steve expected. 

Steve turned to the driver, who was holding the rear door open for them to get in. “When was the car last cleaned?”

“Yesterday, sir, in preparation for your arrival. As you requested.”

“Fumigation?”

The driver nodded. “The company we used fumigates and cleans. Our own cleaners then went over it all again this morning.”

“Good, thank you,” he said then ushered Danny into the car first. 

Once they were on route, Danny turned to Steve. “I feel like some kind of diva with the demands that everywhere be spotlessly clean for me. God knows what the employees think.”

“Who cares what they think? So long as we treat them right - and pay them right - then it’s not a diva thing. Everyone knows the drill and they completely understand why.”

“It still feels goofy that every McGarrett hotel in the chain knows that if they’re getting a visit from us that they have to have the rooms ready.”

“At least they get advance notice that we’re coming,” Steve reasoned. “Allows them time to spruce up everything, not just our room.”

“Except it’s not done for _**us**_ , it’s done for _b >me_. If you go somewhere on your own they don’t need to give it as much attention. And you? You’re the face of the company, this whole thing belongs to you. I’m just the lucky son of a bitch you fell in love with who now lives in the lap of luxury. And I’m the one with the ‘demands’.”

“I hate when you talk like that. You work just as hard for this company as I do,” Steve reached his hand over and squeezed Danny’s thigh. “And I’m still the one that makes the demands, not you. You’re not a diva, Danny. The fact that you worry that you might be proves it. But beyond that, I know that you wouldn’t be as strict as I am when I talk to hotel management.”

“This trip it feels like you’re laying on the demands a little thick.”

“This is Florida. I’m being extra-careful here with the… bug situation.”

“You can say the word cockroach, I won’t collapse. But thank you. I noticed, by the way. I heard you on the phone with Mary’s assistant.”

“Emma sounds very competent. I’m sure she’ll have done everything I asked.”

Danny watched the scenery go by as the car drove them north from the airport and through downtown Miami on its way to Mid-Beach where the hotel was situated. “It doesn’t look like I expected. I mean, it does and it doesn’t.”

Steve smiled. “That’s because all you know about this place is from watching Miami Vice. It’s changed since the 80s!”

“When was the last time you were here?”

“I think maybe five years ago? My aunt had a big party for her seventieth. It was after that when Mary really began to get her act together until eventually she came here permanently. And you’d think it would be a steep learning curve for her - and it was - but despite all the party girl press coverage she’s always been smart. And she actually studied business at University and spent time at a few of the smaller hotels in the chain first. Las Vegas is the flagship but we’ve got impressive hotels in the chain that we consider our premier collection-”

“Hence the Black Coral branding for those more deluxe hotels,” Danny finished for him. “I’ve worked with you long enough to know more about the history of the McGarrett chain than you might think I do. And its current portfolio.”

“You been doing some research?”

Danny laughed. “It’s part of your employee induction process. And if you remember, I made a point of saying I wanted to be treated just like any other new hire when I came on board. But yes, I did google the place yesterday so I didn’t look stupid in front of your family for not knowing about it.”

“I don’t think they expect you to know anything. It’s not like they’re experts in other locations either,” Steve reassured him as the limo pulled up at the impressive hotel. 

From the outside, it was smaller than The Pearl, but Danny knew it would be. However, it was grand enough to warrant its designation into the Black Coral collection of hotels. This wasn’t just some square-shaped hotel at an airport or a box that fit into a city block. It had a bright and airy design that befitted its beach location and it was surrounded in lush greenery.

Steve stepped out of the car first and Danny heard his joy at seeing his sister there to welcome him. Danny followed, thanking the driver for closing the door behind him and attending to the bags from the trunk. 

“Mary, this is my fiance, Danny,” Steve introduced them with a beaming smile.

Danny reached out his hand. “It’s great to finally meet you in person.”

“You know, I always got a sense of how handsome you were on the screen, but you’re even more handsome in person,” Mary smiled back at him as they shook. “Probably the best looking guy Steve ever dated.”

Steve took Danny’s hand back from Mary and linked it around his arm. “Hey, stop it. He’s all mine, you’re not stealing this one from me.”

“Are you still mad about that boyfriend that I-”

“He wasn’t a boyfriend, he was just a guy I met at a bar. But you stole him. I’d had sex with him and then you did which just made the whole thing really weird and creepy."

“Uh-huh,” Mary raised an eyebrow and then looked at Danny. “He was hot. Also really good in bed. Bet you’re better at that, too.”

Steve turned to Danny. “I am so sorry about her.”

“You know what I really love? That we’re having this conversation right beside the valet guys who I’m sure are loving the gossip,” Danny said as he looked around at where the workers were trying to keep busy. “This, right here, is the highlight of my day,” he added sarcastically.

“You’re right. This isn’t the place to be discussing this, not that it should ever be discussed,” Steve replied. “I’d much rather ignore that phase I was going through before I met you.” Steve leaned down to plant a kiss on Danny’s cheek while Danny wrinkled his nose in response.

“Very cute,” Mary laughed, pointing between them. “Listen, if I’m going to be able to have dinner with you tonight then I’m going to have to get back to work for the rest of the afternoon. Emma will take care of anything you need and will get you up to your suite,” she waved her assistant forward from where she was hanging back and watching as the bellboys loaded bags onto a trolley. “Also Aunt Deb told me to tell you that she is at the pool and she expects you to join her.”

“I’m sure we’ll be fine,” Steve told her, hugging her again before she ran off.

Her assistant approached them. “Mr. McGarrett, Mr. Williams, good afternoon. I’m Emma Warren, Mary’s executive assistant. She’s placed me at your disposal for the duration of your stay, whatever you need, day or night.”

“Okay, Emma?” Danny began. “You don’t need to be so formal. Call me Danny. He’s Steve.”

She nodded and blushed just a little. “I’ve prepared your suite as you asked. It was fumigated yesterday and we took the extra precaution of also fumigating the suites on either side which are currently unoccupied. Our cleaning staff have been briefed on what’s expected of them over the next few days and all public areas are being closely monitored for any sign of… pests. I’ve also removed artwork from your room that depicted crabs. I wasn’t sure if that was something that might bother you. I didn’t want to leave the wall empty or with the nails showing so I’ve replaced it with a picture of a dog on a beach. I hope that’s okay.”

“It sounds like you really paid attention when I briefed you,” Steve said. 

“Thank you,” Danny added. He always felt awkward discussing his anxieties and health issues with complete strangers. At the same time, that seemed stupid to worry about because by marrying into the McGarrett family, he’d have to live with all sorts of intrusions into his life. He’d been in the public eye since he and Steve had met, though the interest in him and their lives would pick up or slow down at what seemed like random intervals. The furor of the engagement had recently died down, though they knew the approaching wedding would make it back onto the covers of the tabloids soon enough. 

But this trip was about de-stressing and, with any luck, solving some of the wedding issues quickly so they could get back to relaxing. He’d thought being able to afford the best wedding planners in the world to do it for them would take the weight off, but the McGarrett family expected it to be a grand occasion and trying to work out even the simplest things like where and when had proved difficult. He shuddered to think what would happen when they discussed the intricacies of place settings. 

His mother had repeatedly told him to shut up and go along with things. ‘You’ve already had a wedding, this is Steve’s first, so let him have what he wants.’ Except he’d shot back with ‘Yeah, but Ma, this isn’t necessarily what he _wants_ and more like what’s _expected_ of him.’

Emma led them through the hotel foyer and directly to the elevators. She pressed for the top floor and once there, escorted them down the hallway until they reached the door to their suite. 

Danny went in first, ushered by Steve with a hand on the small of his back. There was a small passageway into the room with a cupboard and a toilet cubicle after which the whole room opened up to them. At the far end was a wall made up entirely of glass, with a sliding door out onto the balcony. He could see the blue of the sea and sky beyond and it brightened the white walls of the room. 

With the nightmares he’d had again recently, Danny felt the immediate urge to do a sweep of the room. There were times he was able to skip doing it; able to trust that the cleaners had done a great job on his behalf, but sometimes he just had to do it for himself and today was one of those times. Despite Emma’s presence, he started looking over the place in more detail as he checked as many nooks and crannies as he could.

Against one wall was a long sofa with the dog picture hanging above it and he checked under every cushion. There was a coffee table in front as well as an armchair, both of which sat on top of a plush looking rug. On the opposite wall was a large, mounted television while underneath was an expansive desk area with a lamp, and hotel pamphlets. He made a point of pulling out all the drawers to take a good look. At one end of the desk there was a minibar situated below it and on top was a high-quality model coffee machine with all the accouterments necessary.

Danny made his way into the bedroom which was incredibly impressive and luxurious. As they had a corner room, two walls were entirely glass, again with a sliding door out onto an L-shaped balcony that wrapped around the room. The bed was king-sized and plush but he still made a point of checking around and underneath it as well as opening the drawers on the bedside tables and checking the wardrobe. He wandered into the bathroom area where it was sectioned with a double vanity area then through one door was the toilet and through another was a changing area with a floor-length mirror next to a large walk-in shower cubicle with three showerheads. It even had a chair, one assumed, for those who couldn’t stand for too long and who wanted to enjoy the powerful jets for longer. 

When he finished his brief exploration, pleased that the minimalism made it faster to do a sweep, he saw that Steve had opened the door to the bedroom balcony and was outside leaning on the wall. He joined him, finding Steve had already cracked open a beer and had one ready for Danny. 

“Everything okay?” Steve asked as he handed him the beer. 

“Yeah,” Danny replied. Steve gave him a look, the kind that meant he was working out exactly how much he should worry. It frustrated him that Steve would look at him that way but he knew it came from a place of love and caring. As well as the desire not to get bruised shins if Danny was going to kick him in the night during a nightmare. So he put his hand out to Steve’s arm and squeezed briefly. “Everything looks good. The staff here did a great job and the design of the room makes anything bad pretty easy to spot.”

“That’s good,” Steve held his bottle out to toast and they clinked them together before taking a swig. 

“Speaking of staff, is Emma still here?” Danny asked.

“She’s in the living room with the bellboy. He arrived with our bags. Do you need something?”

“No, just wondering if we were alone yet,” Danny smiled as he took another sip. 

“Excuse me,” Steve said, slipping away back inside, no doubt planning to shoo everyone out of the room.

Danny looked out over the vista. Their room was facing the beach and the sea beyond. In either direction, he could see other luxury hotels, various pool decks, palm trees, and plenty of bronzed bodies in swimwear. The sky was blue, the waves lapped gently onto the sand up and down the coast, and he could hear children laughing and playing as well as plenty of adults having fun everywhere he turned. 

The weather was glorious. There was a breeze at this height and the balcony had a small amount of shade that he was standing under that made it a lot more bearable. It was kind of perfect. At this moment he was glad Steve had decided to come here to get away from it all, even if just for a few days. 

Arms wrapped around his waist as Steve returned and kisses were pressed into his neck. He tilted his head and relaxed into Steve’s hold. “You should try the bed,” Steve suggested. “It’s really comfortable.”

Danny laughed. “Again with that line? It’s becoming a thing.”

“It’s a classic,” Steve smiled into Danny’s neck and his hand slipped down over Danny’s groin, squeezing his dick through his pants which just made Danny push his ass back into Steve.

He turned in Steve’s hold and the former-SEAL took the opportunity to press his lips to Danny’s in a soft kiss that slowly grew into more as they stood there, making out on their balcony. Danny finally pulled back to breathe. “Didn’t Mary say something about having to go see your aunt?”

“Yes, but we can take twenty minutes to get settled in first.”

“Twenty minutes, huh? Settling in time?”

Steve shrugged. “Maybe twenty-five,” and then they were kissing again and Steve led Danny back into the room, fumbling and knocking into things as they went; Danny’s body impacted the window as Steve refused to let go of him or stop kissing while closing the balcony door.

Their lips stayed pressed together as clothes began to come off. Shoes were toed off, belts unbuckled, pants were dropped and kicked away. Danny’s shirt buttons were fiddled with as Steve took all of a millisecond away from Danny’s mouth to lift his t-shirt over his head.

As Steve sat on the bed, pulling Danny onto his lap, Danny struggled to get his arms free of his shirt and as Steve turned them over and down onto the mattress, his arms were trapped under his back. Steve just smirked as he trailed kisses down Danny’s front and then took his hardening cock into his mouth and began sucking, head bobbing up and down. 

Danny wiggled, finally getting his arms free and reaching a hand down to tangle his fingers in Steve’s hair. He loved the sight of Steve’s mouth on his cock. But as he looked beyond Steve’s body he tensed, just a little. “What if people across on another balcony look over and see?”

Steve lifted his head. “They won’t. They probably can’t. But even if they can… let them.”

He crawled back up Danny’s body, lowering himself, pressing down over Danny, a slow rocking motion rubbing their cocks together. Danny wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist while Steve planted his knees on the bed to give him leverage as he continued to grind against Danny. 

Both men plunged hands between their bodies, finding each others’ dicks and wrapping hot fingers around, jerking fast. Bodies tensing with need, Steve used a bracing arm to lift up, allowing them more space to move their hands, both looking between themselves, watching as their hands twisted and stripped their hot and heavy cocks faster.

Steve came first, spurting over Danny’s stomach and cock where the cum became an added lubricant. Moments later, Danny moaned as he had his own orgasm, Steve squeezing out as much cum as possible onto Danny’s body where it mingled with Steve’s. 

Steve rolled to the side and breathed deep. Danny scratched idly at his stomach then pulled a face as he lifted his hand to see the glistening spunk on his fingers. “How come I’m the one who always gets covered in this stuff?”

Steve propped his head up on an arm as he lay on his side. “You know I like making you all pretty with it,” he replied with a smirk, his finger trailing in the mix of fluid on Danny’s belly. “Stay there,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to Danny’s shoulder before getting up and heading into the bathroom. 

Danny wriggled around and then called out. “You were right, it is comfortable.”

He could hear Steve’s answering laugh from the bathroom before he returned with a damp cloth and looked down over Danny. “It’s a real shame to be cleaning this off you so quickly.” He did it anyway, running the cloth over Danny’s skin, paying close attention to his softening dick even running it further around to his hole and teasing at it.

Finished, he put the cloth on the bedside table and relaxed back down onto the bed, watching Danny, his fingers lightly trailing over soft skin making Danny shiver as the dampness on his body dried.

“We should get dressed and head out,” Danny said, even though he was quite content to just stay where it was just the two of them. 

“We should,” Steve agreed. “In a minute.”

There was a silence between the two of them as they lightly touched and slowly moved around on the bed to hug closer. 

“What are you thinking?” Dany asked as Steve’s arm over him moved down and tickled against his dick. 

“That later tonight once we’ve unpacked and got out what we need, that I’m going to fuck you through this mattress.”

“Promise?”

“Going to hold you down and pound you so hard you see stars.”

“I like how you think,” Danny said in a teasing tone as his own hand pressed down over Steve’s where it lay. “And the headboard looks nice and sturdy for me to hold onto.”

Steve leaned over and kissed Danny, full of tongue and passion but he pulled back with a groan. “No, if this keeps up I’m just going to get hard again and I do not want to explain to my aunt why our settling in period took over an hour.” He got up and grabbed Danny's arm. “Come on!”

*

“You must be Danny,” Deb said with a smile as she reached out and cupped his face, taking a good look at him. “Steve should have brought you to see me sooner. It’s a crime we haven’t met before now.”

They had greeted Deb in her private cabana, though the sounds of the nearby pool with kids splashing around could be heard in the background. 

“Aunt Deb, you could have come to visit us, You’re more than welcome,” Steve pointed out as he took her wrists and made her let go of Danny, who was fine with the attention. He was more surprised that a McGarrett would be so touchy-feely. Deb reminded him more of his own family than of Steve’s. 

“You’re right. I should. Especially after everything you’ve been through over the last year or so,” she admitted. “You look good, Stevie,” she turned her attention to him, reaching out and letting her fingers flick over the small grey hairs on the side of his head. “And I think we have similar taste in men.”

“What does that mean?” Steve asked.

“It means my new squeeze probably has a lot in common with Danny. He’s from New York but he’s got that same swagger and build and good looks,” Deb winked at Danny who bit his lip so that he wouldn’t laugh. 

“You’re _dating_?!” Steve’s voice rose an octave in surprise. 

“What’s that supposed to mean? What? ‘At my age’?” She waved his concern off. “Love doesn’t have an age limit.”

“Wait, _**love**_?!”

Danny wrapped his arm in Steve’s. “Deb, don’t listen to him, he’s just being protective. I’m sure you know what you’re doing.”

“Thank you, Danny,” Deb agreed with him. “I knew I liked you.”

Danny led Steve to a sun lounger and made him sit down, taking the spot next to him and keeping their arms entwined and rubbing Steve’s forearm, using it as a calming effect on his control freak future husband. 

“What’s his name?” Danny asked as Deb sat on the sun lounger opposite them, resplendent as she was in her white capri pants and flowing, flowery top and sunhat. 

“Leonard,” she said. “He’s wonderful. And he can sing, which is a big plus.”

“How do you know he’s not after your money?” Steve asked, grumbling.

“How did you know Danny wasn’t after yours?” Deb shot back at Steve before focussing again on Danny. “He used to be a lawyer and it turns out that he knows all the same spots in New York where I used to perform and he probably even saw a few of my sets. This was, of course, before John really hit big with the hotels and I worked in clubs that held about fifty people, all sipping bourbon and smoking cigars,” she trailed off before getting lost in a memory. Danny could tell it was a romanticized version of her life but she clearly looked back on those times fondly. 

“It sounds very film noir,” Danny said. 

“It was a bit,” she laughed. “Of course, it’s not too different these days. Except that smoking inside is illegal. And I don’t perform to make money anymore, I do it because I love singing.”

“That’s beautiful,” Danny smiled. 

“I’m just saying, I want to check him out,” Steve interrupted again. 

“Fine,” Deb relented. “But only because I know you won’t find anything.”

She motioned for a waiter to come into the cabana and ordered them a round of drinks as she then lay back onto the lounger she was occupying. 

“So how’s Mary doing?” Steve asked.

“She’s doing a great job here.”

“I know. I get the profit reports. I meant with everything else. I get the feeling she’s been hiding something from me. Should I be worried?”

“Ah,” Deb said, though it didn’t indicate much. She grabbed a fan and began wafting it beside her face as the waiter returned with ice-cold drinks for all of them. “Whatever you might be thinking, you’re wrong. I can tell you that much. She wanted to tell you the good news over dinner tonight.”

“Good news?”

“She didn’t want to jinx things by telling people before it was confirmed,” Deb said. 

“I told you everything would be fine,” Danny rubbed Steve’s arm. The ex-SEAL had been frustrated after the last few calls he’d had with his sister, saying it felt like she was skirting around an issue, maybe wanting to reveal something but holding back. He was worried she was trying to ask for help but didn’t know how. He just wasn’t sure if it was business-related or personal.

“How’s your father?” Deb asked Steve as she sipped on her drink. 

“You know,” Danny put in. “I’m going to go for a walk and let you two get caught up on family things.”

“You don’t have to do that, Danny,” Deb told him. 

“I’d like to do some exploring,” he explained. “I’m the only one who hasn’t been here before. I have my phone if anyone needs me,” he pressed a quick kiss to Steve’s lips and then left the cabana, putting his sunglasses back on.

He took a walk around the pool area, taking a look at the bar menu as he passed. The pool was very large and there was a jacuzzi as well as a kiddie splash pad that was slightly secluded to the side among some shrubbery which he assumed was an attempt to dampen any noise. 

There were fancy cabanas all in a line nearby, most of which seemed to be occupied. He followed the marked path lined by palm trees to the edge of the property that was fenced off by wrought iron railings designed to mark a delineation between hotel guests and the public. 

He went through the gate and onto the beach. He wasn’t really a beach person but he could appreciate the aesthetic of the waves meeting the shore while children played on the sand. He continued down to the next hotel before turning back, getting annoyed at the sand in his shoes that he emptied out once he returned. 

He then decided to go explore inside the hotel itself. The route took him into the rear of the foyer and he took a left where he first encountered a gift shop, opposite which was an arcade. Past those he spotted a sports bar before he turned back and went through the foyer to the other side where he walked around a small food court that had three different quick-service counters and a large seating area. It was only late afternoon so it wasn’t busy, though guests were buying bottles of drinks as well as ice creams. Walking further he then found one of the hotel’s full-service restaurants, this one being Cafe Havana which, unsurprisingly, specialized in Cuban food. 

He got himself turned around in his exploration and had to ask a member of staff to point him in the right direction, which it turned out was because everything else he had expected to find was in a separate building. He made his way over underneath the covered walkway and followed signs for the spa. He then spotted the rotunda shaped building with a porch around it that housed Conch; the upscale restaurant they would be having dinner in later that evening. 

While he looked at the prices and mused on how this was somewhere he’d never have been able to afford to eat in before Steve came into his life, his phone rang with Steve asking where he was and saying that he was heading back to the room.

Danny made his way back into the foyer and was heading to the elevator bank when he heard an ‘excuse me, Mr. Williams?’ behind him. 

He turned to see a woman walking towards him. It wasn’t Emma, but it was someone who screamed law enforcement to him, though he couldn’t put his finger on why. It was just a vibe he picked up from fellow officers. 

“Mr. Williams, I’m Quinn Liu, I'm the head of security here.”

“My counterpart,” he greeted her, holding out his hand. “I recognize the name, I know I’ve seen it on memos. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise,” she said. “I know you’re on vacation but I thought you might like to see how we operate. I’d love to give you a tour.”

“You know I was just in the middle of a self-guided tour of the hotel, why not add a personal guide who can get me into restricted areas?”

“Excellent,” she said. “I’ll introduce you to the team. They’re top-notch. Don’t for a moment think I’ll let you poach them for Las Vegas.”

“I wouldn’t dare.”

*

“Hey, where have you been?” Steve asked, sitting watching TV when Danny came into the room. 

“I was with Quinn taking a look around.”

“Quinn? Taking a look where?”

“Around,” Danny shrugged as he joined Steve on the couch. 

Steve turned his head to look at Danny, eyes narrowing. “Why are you being cagey? Were you looking at the set up here? That counts as work and we explicitly said no work during the trip!”

“It wasn’t my idea. It seemed rude not to let her show me a few things.”

Steve got up. “I’m calling Chin.”

“Why?”

“Just to check in. You already broke the no-work rule. A quick conversation to make sure everything is okay will even us out.” Steve fished his phone from his pocket and went out onto the balcony. “Chin. Hey just-”

As Steve closed the balcony door behind him, the sound of the conversation with his right-hand man was too muffled to make out. Danny turned up the volume on the TV and started surfing until Steve reappeared.

“Lori won the pool.”

“What pool?”

“The ‘which of us would do something work-related first’ pool combined with how long it would take.”

“Those people will make a bet out of anything,” Danny shook his head as he kept his eyes on the screen. 

“Well, we do live in Vegas.”

Danny’s phone buzzed in his pocket. “Quinn, what have you got… Uh-huh... Yeah, that’s great… thanks for doing this for me… I’ll see you later.”

“What was that?” Steve asked as Danny hung up. 

“That was Quinn.”

“I worked that much out.”

“She did me - well, you - a favor. She ran a background check on Leonard. He’s clean.”

“You asked her to do that for me?” Steve smiled at him. 

“I knew it would drive you nuts so I asked her to take a look. She said she’d email the report to both of us since I know you’ll still want to double-check it for yourself. What?” Danny asked when he clocked the dopey look on Steve’s face. 

“Thank you,” Steve answered.

“You’re welcome,” he said back. “So just do me a favor tonight at dinner and try to rein in any more of those control freak tendencies you’ve got. Save any of those urges for in the bedroom later tonight.”

“Well if that isn’t incentive to behave myself, I don’t know what is,” Steve smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner might be taking place in the more exclusive of the hotel’s restaurants, but by no means were they expected to dress formally. After all, it was Miami and the place was full of tourists who hadn’t packed suits and elegant dresses to come on their vacations- and neither had they. So both men wore slacks with button-down shirts. Danny rolled his sleeves up like he always preferred to do but Steve kept his down and held in place with expensive diamond cufflinks.

They were the first to arrive and were shown to a secluded table set apart from most of the others, allowing them more privacy from the other guests who might recognize them. 

By the time Mary arrived ten minutes later, there was already bread on the table and a bottle of white wine chilling in a bucket next to the table. She seemed frustrated as she dropped onto a seat beside Steve at the round table and grabbed for a piece of bread, ripping some of it off to stuff in her mouth as Danny raised an eyebrow and immediately poured her a glass of wine. 

“Thank you,” she said as she swallowed. “But we’ve got waiters to do that,” she looked around and one came to take over from Danny with a more expert hand.

“What’s going on?” Steve asked, concerned. 

“Mom called,” she said. “I told her she should have called you as well but she decided to let me break the bad news.”

“She’s not coming,” Steve shook his head and bit his lip in annoyance. Danny reached for his forearm where it rested on the table and offered his understanding. He knew they weren’t close and he knew Steve didn’t expect a lot from his mother, but it still stung.

Mary sighed. “She’s not coming,” she echoed. “Something about a fundraiser but to be honest, I didn’t pay much attention because it was just her usual excuses.”

Steve leaned back in his seat and looked between Danny and his sister. “I don’t know why I bother. First dad - and I understand that his illness might make things a little difficult but he still could have flown, we all know that. Now mom? If they want a real say in how this wedding is arranged then they’ve got to make an effort!”

“You know what I think?” Mary said. “Fuck ‘em. It’s your wedding, Steve. Not theirs. If they don’t like what you decide then they’ll just have to live with it.”

Danny squeezed Steve’s hand. “I think the reason they didn’t want to come here was that they’d be in the same room. After that last argument on video chat where your mother wanted an intimate wedding designed to look good in the pictures she wanted to sell to the highest bidding magazine, versus your father who wanted it to be the kind of classy and highly-attended wedding that would impress his rich friends and that would out-do the weddings of their kids…”

Mary wrinkled her nose. “That argument was brutal. If I ever get married, I’m eloping. It’s less drama.”

“Didn’t you get married that way already…?” Steve asked.

“Okay, sure, one time. I was drunk. We got it annulled a few days later.”

“I’ve been married before as well and as far as I’m concerned, weddings are just a headache from start to finish,” Danny said. “The best bit is walking out of the reception at the end of the night, going on honeymoon and just basking in it all being over. That’s when you realize that the planning took over your life for so long and now you’ve got all that free time back to just live your lives.”

“I am definitely looking forward to the honeymoon,” Steve leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Danny’s lips. 

“Hmmm, Paris,” Danny hummed dreamily in reply.

“Stop being cute,” Mary threw a piece of bread at them and they all laughed. 

Deb arrived a few moments later with Leonard. She introduced them and both Steve and Danny shook his hand before they sat with Deb and Leonard filling in the last two chairs, Leonard the next person around the table from Danny. 

“What did we miss?” Deb asked as she glanced at the menu.

“I was breaking the news to Steve about mom not coming tomorrow,” Mary answered. 

“Typical Doris,” Deb grumbled as she shook her head. 

After ordering, Deb changed the conversation and pointed out once again that she felt Leonard and Danny had a lot in common, which sparked a conversation mostly between just the two of them as they talked about different places in New York and New Jersey that they knew.

As they ate their appetizers, Deb regaled them all with a few stories about the famous singers that she knew from New Jersey, impressing Danny with the 'who’s who' that she had toured with or met in the 60s and 70s.

Through their mains, they made small talk. Mary talked to Steve about how well things were going for her in Miami, Deb reminisced about the two younger McGarretts growing up - with Danny taking full advantage of hearing about Steve as a child. As they finished eating, Leonard turned to Danny, leaning a little closer. 

“So what do you plan to do while in Miami?” he asked. 

Danny shrugged as he took a sip of wine. “We’re only here for a few days. I don’t think we’ll be venturing further than the hotel.”

“That’s a real shame, Miami has a lot to offer.”

“Maybe on the next trip.”

“You know what you should do? Go to the everglades. Get on one of those airboats and just go zipping right along the water.”

Steve turned from his conversation with Mary and interrupted, a hand on Danny’s wrist. “An airboat isn’t a good idea.”

“You don’t like boats? Deb told me you were in the Navy! I’m serious, the two of us went out and I loved it. Deb, maybe not so much.”

“I hated the bugs. They just come whizzing at you,” Deb said. “You can’t avoid them and the last thing I want as a singer is to get a fly caught in my throat,” she leaned on the table and laughed lightly.

“Sure, maybe you swallow a fly or two, but you get to experience nature, see some gators… it’s just like riding a convertible down the highway.”

“Danny can’t do it,” Steve said, being more adamant.

Leonard looked confused and laughed. “Can’t sit on a boat?”

Deb leaned over to Leonard. “If he can’t do it then he can’t do it, it’s not our business.”

“I’m just saying, they’re missing out. And at least it’s not lovebug season!”

“Can we change the conversation? Please?” Danny asked, feeling a tension increase in his chest. The moment Deb had brought up bugs it felt like the conversation dimmed around him. It was still there, he could still hear it but he wasn’t focussed on it. Instead, he was thinking about insects, swallowing them, being surrounded by them...

“Of course,” Steve said. “Danny, just breathe.”

“What did I do?” Leonard asked, worried. 

“You know what happened to him,” Mary said, grating the words through her teeth. She could tell something was happening that wasn’t good. 

“Oh, no,” Deb echoed, realizing what they’d been discussing. “Oh, this is my fault. Steve?”

“He’ll be okay,” Steve reassured the table then had Danny turn towards him. “Danny? Baby? Listen to me. Concentrate on us, it’s just you and me. Breathe with me. In… two… three… out… two… three... In… out… that’s it, keep going. You’re okay. You’re safe.”

Danny’s hand clamped onto Steve’s. He could feel the sweat beading on his forehead and it was like his shirt was sticking to his body, contracting, squeezing his chest even though he knew that wasn’t possible. “I’m sorry,” he said, rubbing at his chest, fingers gripping in the material to pull it away from his skin only for Steve to reach out and take his hand to stop him from doing it. 

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry about, just breathe,” Steve told him, his eyes betrayed his worry but Steve knew what he was doing when this kind of thing struck and Danny was grateful for Steve’s calm presence as he got himself back under control, his breathing slowly returning to normal as he matched it to Steve’s. His thoughts focussing on Steve and his words and he threw up imaginary mental blocks to stop anything else from interfering.

A hand cupped his cheek and Steve leaned in to press a soft kiss on Danny’s lips. “I’ve got it,” he nodded at his fiance, reassuring him that he’d regained control, stopped his mind from spiraling. He was okay if a little embarrassed. He hadn’t had a public anxiety attack in a very long time. “I didn’t expect it.. to hit like that.”

“The chest tightening kind.”

“Yeah,” Danny replied though Steve had known the moment Danny had clutched at his chest what was happening. Steve had seen him have every kind of attack possible and knew the signs for each. “I dunno. The time difference, maybe it messed me up. I took my meds this morning before we left Vegas.”

“And they did the job. You controlled that in less than two minutes,” Steve’s hand trailed from Danny’s cheek to his neck and then to squeeze his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, everyone,” Danny looked between the others. “It’s not your fault, I don’t expect people to tiptoe around me.”

“Danny can’t do things where there’s the possibility of a lot of bugs around,” Steve explained as he handed him a glass of water. 

“Except talking about it should be fine. I might not like it but it should be fine. I don’t usually have an attack. Steve, I can’t avoid conversation-”

Steve shook his head. “It hits when it hits. There’s no rhyme or reason, that’s just how these things go. It doesn’t mean you’ll suddenly get them all the time. You might not have another one for months,” he reassured his fiance as he scooted his chair closer to Danny’s so that he could wrap an arm around him while Danny leaned his head on Steve’s shoulder. 

“I’m adopting a baby,” Mary blurted out, stealing the attention away with one hell of a change of subject. 

“You, _what_?!” Steve exclaimed, drawing some attention of his own, but he lowered his voice after that. “A child?”

“I got the approval through a few days ago,” she said, barely containing her excitement. 

Danny smiled at her. “That was your good news? Congratulations!” 

“Thank you, and you’re welcome for the new distraction,” she waved a pointed finger between the two men and Danny was glad of it. Steve’s shocked face was enough to pull him out of the funk he was in from the anxiety.

“Are you crazy?!” Steve asked. 

“No, I’m not crazy. None of this is a whim,” she said.

Deb nodded. “She’s done everything right and she’s going to be a great mom.”

“What brought all this on?” Steve was still trying to wrap his head around it.

“Well, I mean, for one, you keep gushing about Grace and it kind of made me want something like that in my life. And then a few months ago there was a convention in the hotel. There were a lot of children’s charities represented and I happened to be in one of the rooms checking everything was going smoothly when there was a panel on adoption. I stopped what I was doing and paid attention and the way they talked about those kids... I just knew that it was something I needed to do.”

“This is a good thing, Steve,” Danny told him. “Mary can give a kid a really great home.”

“It’s just… sure, I thought you’d have kids one day but doing it on your own, I never expected that,” Steve said to his sister.

“I can do this,” she said, adamantly. 

“You’ll be great,” Steve finally smiled and then asked for their waiter to bring them a bottle of champagne to celebrate.

*

Danny was in the bathroom having just swallowed his pills and now brushing his teeth while he listened to Steve in the bedroom as he worked through all the concerns he hadn’t wanted to raise with Mary, wavering back and forth between the pros and cons of what she was doing. “I'm just saying, yes, she could be a great mom, but she does realize that she can’t return a kid like she would a designer handbag or something, right?”

“I’m sure she’s well aware,” Danny said as he padded back into the bedroom and sat on the bed as he removed the last of his clothes. Steve had already pulled the covers down and dumped the decorative cushions onto the floor, leaving the bed ready for them to just crawl into. 

He looked out into the dark through the bank of windows that made up two of their walls. The view was gorgeous, even at night, as they looked out over the dark beach and the even darker ocean beyond it, light spilling out from the hotels and clubs up and down the coast, blinking lights from boats and buoys on the water. 

He stripped completely, no longer worried about whether anyone could see them. As everyone had said good night, Mary had teased them about what they might get up to in their room and at his blush had said, ‘don’t worry, the glass is one way, so the only people with a great view tonight, will be the two of you. But if you want, you can use the remote control by the bed to lower the blinds.’

Steve, already naked, crawled across the bed and wrapped his arms around Danny from behind, his chin resting on Danny’s shoulder. “You coming to bed naked is always a treat,” he teased. 

Danny preferred to wear sweats in bed or at least underwear. For years it had been in case Grace needed him in the night but now he was used to it and it was routine. But when they were alone he liked to make sure that nothing got in between him and Steve, even on the nights they did nothing except sleep. “You made me a promise earlier,” he murmured as Steve laid small kisses over his shoulder and the back of his neck. Danny reached blindly behind him, his fingers tickling at Steve’s stomach and going lower until they were wrapped around his hardening cock, feeling the length slide over his palm. He leaned to the side, twisting his neck and Steve’s lips trailed up his chin. He licked along Danny's bottom lip, tugged it between his teeth, and then hummed into a dirty, open kiss.

Steve smiled against Danny’s mouth, breath mingling. “On your stomach, baby. I’m gonna fuck you deep.” 

Keeping his arms around Danny, Steve practically threw him back and down onto the bed, laying down over Danny’s body like a blanket, trapping him underneath. Danny obliged Steve’s caveman side and though he gave a cursory attempt to throw Steve off him, he relaxed in the hold and let his legs open wider. 

“That’s it,” Steve said in a calming murmur, his hips gently moving against Danny, his cock sliding between Danny’s crack and rubbing against his hole. 

He sat up, a hand squarely between Danny’s shoulders holding him down. Danny lifted his ass, wiggling it and it earned him a slap.

He felt the trickle of lube landing on his backside and the sound of Steve coating his dick with it before fingers were pressing at his hole, warming the lube and then pressing inside. Steve prepped Danny quickly in a well-practiced way, knowing exactly when Danny was ready for more. Then his hands squeezed Danny’s ass, slapped each cheek and the head of his cock pushed for entry. 

It slipped in easily, Danny keeping his body relaxed, knowing he could take it and wanting it, craving the rub and slide inside him. Steve pushed all the way in then lay back over Danny again, almost crushing him with his weight and getting his arms underneath Danny’s body, hugging him tight. 

“Hmmm, love the feel of you inside me,” Danny moaned, trying to push his ass back up against Steve, wiggling underneath him.

“I know,” Steve smirked, kissing into his neck again. He snapped his hips, making Danny gasp out a ‘yes’. He held still for a moment then did it again. This time Danny moaned for ‘more’.

Steve smirked. “Got you right where I want you. Desperate for my cock.”

“Please, fuck me,” Danny knew him begging was one of Steve’s weaknesses. “You promised me a good fucking. I want it. Please.”

“You know I can’t resist you,” Steve replied and he got further onto his knees, getting purchase on the bed. He made sure Danny’s arms stayed trapped underneath his body. He held Danny down, using his back to brace his arms on as he began fucking him, slow at first, enjoying the way his cock pulled out and pushed back in. But he needed more and harder just as much as Danny, who was mumbling his need over and over into the sheets. 

“Fuck me! Fuck me harder!” Danny groaned and tensed as Steve’s dick hammered in and out of his body, the mattress bouncing and creaking underneath them almost making Danny feel disoriented as the world around him seemed to spin. “Yes, that’s it! Pound my ass, take it!”

Steve let go of Danny’s back and grabbed for his hips, giving his ass the occasional slap then gripping tight again as he fucked him deep and hard, the slide exquisite and giving Danny full body shivers as he begged for more, praising Steve’s cock for what it could do to him

He fumbled his hands out from underneath himself and reached for the slats of the headboard, using his elbows for support and lifting up more, finding the perfect position for Steve to drive deep with each thrust.

Steve reached around and began pumping Danny’s cock in rhythm with his thrusts. “Come for me, baby. Let me feel you come for me.”

“Yes, fuck, I’m gonna come, fuck, just a-, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come,” his voice tightened along with the rest of his body. Everything centered low in his belly and then exploding out, orgasm ripping through him with strands of cum staining the bedsheets. Steve faltered behind him, groaning as Danny’s ass had clamped down around him so tight that it pulled his orgasm out of him. 

Danny could feel the hot splash of cum inside his ass and he smiled, delighting in the feel of it despite his own sensitive body just wanting to crash down onto the bed. He stayed still, feeling the pulse of Steve’s cock emptying inside him.

He reached a hand back and grabbed for Steve’s where it was holding his hip, stopping Steve from pulling out. “No, no, no… stay,” he asked, a need escaping in his tone. Steve shushed him, stroking his lower back with his other hand and then they carefully lay down, curling onto their sides in a spooning position with Steve’s cock still inside him as Steve reached to bring the covers over them.

“My cock will stay inside you as long as you need,” Steve murmured soothingly as they lay together.

“I just love being filled with cum and cock,” he mumbled, getting his head comfortable on the pillow.

“I know,” Steve stroked his fingers through Danny’s hair and shifted so that he didn’t get any in his mouth as he hugged into him from behind. “And I love being inside you.”

“Good job we found each other,” Danny rubbed Steve’s forearm, squeezing gently as he ran his hand into Steve’s and held it.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve threw his phone back onto the nightstand and rolled over in the bed, cuddling into Danny again with a contented sigh. “I booked you a massage,” he mumbled against Danny’s shoulder. “It’s in an hour. I figure you do that while I go for a swim in the ocean.”

They’d slept longer than usual, both of them luxuriating in not having to think about work or any other responsibilities. Plus, they’d woken in the middle of the night, Steve’s cock hard inside Danny again and in their half-asleep state, the fuck had been slow, sensual, dream-like. 

With his body feeling both used and adored, Danny had woken that morning in a great mood, stretching out the kinks and relaxing into the plush king-sized bed as the sun had slowly brightened the room. 

Danny had climbed out of the bed first and gone into the shower. He was enjoying the strong water pressure and the different shower heads as he washed off the stickiness and sweat from the night before. He was probing his ass carefully with a finger when the glass door to the shower opened and Steve walked in.

The shower was so huge, he was able to stand there against the tile wall, completely outwith the spray and just watch Danny for a long moment. “What is it? You getting impatient for your turn or something?”

“No, just enjoying the view. I can see my cum dripping out of you. It’s always a shame to see it wash away,” Steve replied, pushing away from the wall and taking the chair in his hand, moving it closer. He put it right behind where Danny was standing and then sat down. He reached for Danny’s hips and kept him facing away from him. Danny bent forward a little, bracing a hand on the tile as Steve sucked a bite into his ass and his finger dipped inside his hole, playing with the cum that was leaking out, pushing some back in but then crooking his finger inside Danny and pulling it out, letting it wash off and down the drain. 

He then grabbed at Danny’s waist and pulled him down to sit on his lap, scooching the chair a little closer to the spray of water to keep it pounding down over them. He began touching Danny, his hand immediately on Danny’s cock and sliding it up and down the length, helping it to harden. 

Danny’s legs fell open to either side of Steve’s thighs and the ex-SEAL opened his own legs wider, forcing Danny’s further apart. The hand not on Danny’s dick slid up his chest against the flow of water and began to pinch and twist a nipple. 

“Feels good,” Danny murmured as he let his head fall back onto Steve’s shoulder and arch his back. Steve kept Danny in that position, his fingers tweaking back and forth between Danny’s pert nipples while his hand jacked Danny’s now hard cock until he came, spunk hitting the tile, the water carrying it down the drain. 

Danny turned his head into Steve’s, kissing his jaw and chin. “I think I want more of your cum in me,” he slid down Steve’s body and landed on his knees on the tile. He turned around and ran his hands up Steve’s thighs, over his hips, and then to his cock and balls where he began to massage. “I want it in my mouth and I want to swallow every last drop,” he teased as he leaned in, licking the head that tasted of Steve and clean water, all at once. 

He sucked on the head and then held his breath as he took more of the length in, filling his mouth. His head bobbed up and down over Steve’s cock and his tongue laved the shaft, his hands playing with Steve’s balls. He could feel the tightening and the tension and knew when Steve was about to come. He braced himself but he always jerked when the hot cum splashed at the back of his throat. 

Danny kept Steve’s dick in his mouth while he felt it twitch and empty the last of the cum onto his tongue. He opened his mouth to show Steve just how much was there and then he swallowed a few times, tongue running over his teeth and lips to catch anything he missed and swallowing again before opening up and showing Steve that it was all gone. 

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Steve said as he stood and pulled Danny with him. Both under the hot and steamy spray, they kissed; water dripping down their faces and inside their mouths. “Hmm, I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

*

The massage had been amazing. He hadn’t realized how tense he’d been but Brett had done a great job in getting rid of the knots and though Danny felt like there must be bruises on his back from just how hard the man had to work on him, he also felt a lot looser than he had recently. 

Steve was still somewhere in the ocean, probably swimming to the Bahamas and back again, so Danny had made his way to the private cabana that had been put aside for them with some of Steve's things already inside it. Steve would have preferred the beach but considering Danny’s aversion to sand, their argument had ended with Danny winning the cabana. 

He kept the flaps open so that he wasn't hidden away from the world. He ordered a drink and sat on a lounger with his book. The sounds of splashing and laughter and calls of ‘Marco’ and ‘Polo’ occasionally drew his attention to the pool and he’d watch, thinking about how much Grace would enjoy the place if she were here. But then, she’d also be desperate to get them to go up to Orlando so she could go to Disney World. 

Something caught his attention, just in the corner of his eye. Black, small, flitting about. It took him long moments where he just sat and watched as it moved around outside the cabana and then disappeared. He hadn’t realized he’d held his breath, but he finally let out a relieved sigh.

A dragonfly. He’d kept himself calm, he hadn’t reacted badly and he was quick to be able to put the thoughts aside. The insect had seemed almost bird-like and that somehow made it easier to brush aside, but he couldn’t help it, he stood and went just outside the cabana to see if there were other things he should be worried about. 

The hotel was pristine, even on the outside. Danny knew no matter where he went in life there would always be insects and he just had to learn to shut down that worrying part of his brain. Tiny ants roamed, small flies buzzed, these were inescapable and he couldn’t live in a bubble. 

He knew it was stupid. He didn’t consider it a relapse into completely anal checks of everywhere he went and everything he had contact with, but it was still more than necessary. And he knew it stemmed from his anxiety attack the night before - something he hadn’t had in a while - and it heightened his responses.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Steve asked as he approached, towel in hand and his hair still dripping from his dip in the sea. 

“Nothing,” Danny said, shaking his head and trying to appear as if he wasn’t caught out. 

“It’s not nothing when you’re just standing in the middle of a sidewalk staring into the distance,” Steve replied, throwing the towel into the cabana and standing in front of Danny. 

“Dragonflies,” Danny pointed out as another buzzed around on top of some shrubbery nearby. 

Steve watched as the dragonfly swooped low and then disappeared, camouflaged into the palm trees. He then turned back to Danny. His face was recognizable as the one that wanted to solve all of Danny’s problems or whisk him away where they couldn’t find him. 

“They’re a good thing,” Steve tried. “They get rid of the bugs you don’t like.”

“Yeah, I know,” Danny said. “They keep catching my eye though and if they're here hunting then…”

“This is a natural habitat for them,” Steve reasoned. 

“Again, I know, but my mind just keeps thinking that there’s something hidden that I’m not seeing, something that could… I dunno. It’s stupid.”

Steve reached out and pulled Danny close. “It’s not stupid,” he said and kissed into his hair.

“Your shorts are getting me wet,” Danny mumbled into Steve’s chest and the ex-SEAL laughed before pulling back. “I can’t stay in the hotel the whole time,” he continued. “But I don’t know how else to avoid bugs until I can completely get over what happened yesterday. There's nowhere in the world that's bug-free and I _will_ get this back under control. I know everything’s fine but it lingers, y’know? I don’t want it to happen again so my mind spins out wanting to find the things that could affect me before they do, try to get the upper-hand or something.”

Steve rubbed Danny’s arms then suddenly paused. “I have an idea,” he said, a hint of wonder in his voice like he was surprised by his own genius. 

“What?”

Steve’s cogs were still spinning and he held a hand up. “I’ll need to check a few things, see if I can get it. I don’t think Mary will be using it right now anyway.”

“Using what?”

“You’ll see,” Steve smiled. He grabbed some things from inside the cabana, pulling on a thin hoodie and putting on his flip-flops. “I’ll be back later.”

“What about lunch?”

“Go ahead and order without me!” he said before leaving. Danny watched him go, shaking his head slightly. He looked down at where his shorts had seeped in the water from Steve’s swimwear and he brushed at it, making an ‘urgh’ sound.

Looking around again, he decided that staying in the confines of the cabana to eat was probably for the best, so he went back in and pressed the service button.

*

When Steve returned, Danny was sitting at the small shaded table in the corner of the cabana eating a burger. “I’m starving,” he complained as he sat.

Danny pushed the plate towards his fiance. “Here, have my other half. You can order and I’ll have half of yours.”

Steve wolfed into the burger. “I know I’m hungry, but this is the best burger I’ve ever had in my life.”

“You’re not allowed to poach the chef,” Danny warned him. “Besides, Kamekona would kill you for interfering. So did you do whatever you needed to do?”

Steve nodded while swallowing. “Mary says she doesn’t need it right now and it’s all ours. Even better, she said she thought I might want it at some point while here, so she’d had the fumigators go in after they did our rooms. Just to be on the safe side. So it’s clean as a whistle, stocked up and ready to go.”

“What is?”

“The boat,” he smiled. “It’s a yacht actually.”

“You have a yacht? I mean, I guess I should have known considering how much money you have but you never mentioned it before.”

“It’s not mine. It’s dad’s. He’s got a few of them and he doesn’t really get much use out of them anymore. The one here in Miami, Mary gets the most use out of it. She used to use it for partying all the time. But don’t worry, it’s been fully refurbished and updated since those days.”

“So… what? We’re going out for an afternoon sail?”

“When you said about there being nowhere in the world without insects, it gave me the idea because once we get further from the coast, there won’t be any insects to bother us," Steve explained. "While we’re out there I figure we take our time and head south. There’s a great restaurant I know on Key West where we can have dinner and then we can stay there overnight, come back up by tomorrow night, and then the next day we’re flying home.”

“I thought you wanted to spend time with your sister.”

“She’s got a lot on her plate. And since my parents both decided to avoid coming here for wedding discussions, there’s not much else keeping us here. We’re supposed to be relaxing, what better way to do that than be _really_ getting away from it all. Just you and me out on the water.”

“I’m not a fan of water, you know that.”

“Being _**on**_ it is different than being _**in**_ it. I know what I’m doing and you trust me, right?”

“Sure, you know I do.”

“Then trust me on this. It’ll be good for you. Good for both of us.”

“So when do we leave?”

“After lunch, we’ll go pack an overnight bag and then head to the marina.”

“I’d like to call Grace, let her know where we’re going and that it might not be easy to get in touch with us while we’re traveling.”

"Sounds good, but we don't have too long. Gotta get there in time for the dinner reservation I've made."

"You made it already? Figured I was a sure bet to go along with your idea, huh?"

"You always do," Steve leaned over and smacked a kiss into Danny's hair.


	4. Chapter 4

“Steven, you said you had a yacht.”

“You’re standing looking at it,” Steve replied as the driver got back in the car and drove off.

“No, I’m looking at a… at a cruise ship.”

“Don’t exaggerate,” Steve scoffed.

“Is there a casino or, y’ know… we gonna play some shuffleboard or something? This thing is huge! Can you even drive this thing on your own? Don’t you need a full crew for this?!”

“I did offer my services but they were turned down,” a voice interrupted them and Danny turned to see a tall, dark man standing there. He had no clue who the man was, but Steve recognized him. 

“Lincoln, good to see you,” he said as he shook the man’s hand and then put a hand on Danny’s shoulder. “This is Danny,” he introduced them. “Lincoln takes care of the yacht for Mary since she knows nothing about them.”

“So if we’ve got an expert on hand, why aren’t we taking him with us?”

“Because this trip is about us being alone and we can’t do that with Lincoln tagging along. Besides, I’m a Navy SEAL.”

“I was Coast Guard,” Lincoln pointed out. 

“Lieutenant Commander outranks Petty Officer,” Steve shot back and Lincoln acquiesced. 

“Point taken, but I would like to run over a few things with you before you shove off. I know it’s been a while since you took her out.”

Danny took a look at the yacht, walking down the pier to see more of it before going on board. “ _Stary Meve_?” he asked, voice a little louder so Steve could hear the question from where he was still talking to Lincoln. 

His fiance came over and sighed heavily. “Yeah, it’s a terrible name. My father decided to mash up my name with Mary’s. Still, it could be worse. The boat he’s got in Honolulu has a ridiculous name. He thinks it’s hysterical.”

“Like a bad pun?”

“Worse,” Steve said without expanding further. “Listen, why don’t you get on board, go put the bags in one of the bedrooms, and take a look around while I get things sorted with Lincoln.”

“Sure,” Danny agreed, lifting up to press a quick kiss to Steve’s lips.

He walked to the steps and made his way on board. He put the bags down for a moment and took a walk around the open areas of the deck, making his way to the forward section first where he spotted a covered jacuzzi with soft pads on top that turned it into a sun deck. On closer inspection, he could see that there was a clam awning that could be pulled up to provide shade. Around the aft was a dining area and a lounge that were open-air but covered by the overhang from the deck above, which, when Danny looked up, he could see was the bridge. 

Bags back in hand, he explored the lower decks. He walked through the thin corridors and ducked his head into the various bedrooms. Three of them each had two single beds, while another two had queens and then the larger two rooms had king beds inside. In all the design was similar with wood paneling and nautical blue themes throughout. There was also an indoor dining area - probably most useful in bad weather, as well as a lounge and a bathroom for those bedrooms without en suites. 

He was floored by the luxury of the yacht. Superyacht. 

He was stunned that he didn’t know Steve owned one even though it made sense. Actually, maybe he was just more surprised that Steve didn’t outright own one and this was considered his father’s or a family boat. Being in the Navy, he’d expect that Steve would still want to get out on the water more often. Had being with Danny and all the drama in their lives prevented Steve from doing something he loved?

“Pick any room, but I like number 6!” Steve called from the upper deck and Danny yelled back an ‘okay!’, deciding that they’d sleep where Steve wanted.

He headed for room 6 and dropped the bags just inside on an armchair. It was one of the rooms with a king bed and ensuite with a bathtub. The bedroom was that same design with the bed itself in the center, a light blue duvet over it and plumped up pillows. The dark varnished wooden nightstands on each side had a light attached to them with a long neck that could be moved into better positions. The TV mounted on the wall opposite was a large flat screen and Danny found the remote in a drawer and put it on, turning the volume down low and leaving it on the black and white movie channel it was already on. The windows were portholes and there were two of them just above their current water level and he had the feeling that once out on the ocean proper, the water would slosh against them like crazy.

He still did a sweep of the place even though he could tell at first glance that the room - the whole ship - was spotless. 

When Steve joined him, he pulled Danny onto the bed practically into his lap though Danny slid off and only his legs were trapped between Steve’s. “So what do you think?”

“I think it’s amazing,” Danny answered. “And you haven’t been on it since we met?”

Steve thought about it. “Not for a long time.”

“Do you miss it?” he asked. “Sailing, boating, whatever it is you did in the Navy.”

Steve shrugged. “Maybe a little. But I love the life I have and don’t want to change it,” he said pointedly as if reading Danny’s mind. He leaned in for a kiss that turned into something more and both men relaxed back down onto the bed, Steve’s hand squeezing at Danny’s hip and sliding under his shirt. “This is nice, but if we’re going to get down to Key West by dinner, we should get underway.”

Danny licked his lips. “And if Lincoln is gone then you’re the only one on board who knows what the hell they’re doing to drive this thing.”

They made their way up on deck and to the bridge. Danny hung back, watching as Steve get the engine started and spoke to the harbormaster over the radio as they shoved off. Lincoln was on the marina, having jumped off after letting go the rope. Luckily, the yacht was equipped to electronically pull it in.

Progress was slow at first so as not to leave a wake but Steve was able to speed up once out in open water. Steve beckoned Danny over and put a hand around his waist, gesturing for Danny to get beers out of the coolbox and to then sit on the seat next to his. 

They drank together as they made progress south, both with sunglasses on. Steve kept glancing over to Danny and eventually began to slow. 

“What are you doing? We’re nowhere near yet?”

Steve pulled the yacht to a stop, silencing the engine. They were far from the land but they could still see it and there was no one else around. The only sound was the lapping of the waves against the hull and the gentle motion they caused. “Just take it in,” Steve said. “It’s peaceful, it’s empty, there’s nothing out here but us.”

“I mean, there’s fish,” Danny said, being facetious. “Sharks, there could be sharks.”

“Some dolphins,” Steve admitted though Danny knew there could be sharks. “But anything else is so far below us that they won’t bother us.”

“Now what?”

“Now… you unbutton your shirt,” Steve smirked as he took another sip from his beer bottle. “Out here, we don’t need clothes on. There’s no one to see us.” He took his t-shirt off and then stood to shimmy out of his shorts and underwear. 

Danny watched. “Are you seriously going to just walk around the boat naked?”

“Yacht and why not?” He moved closer to Danny, pulling him by his wrist to stand up and then opening all the buttons on his shirt and running his hands over Danny’s chest. He leaned down and kissed him, pulling him into his arms. “Come on,” he said, pulling again on Danny’s wrist. 

“What about-?”

“We’re not going anywhere. Don’t need a captain for that.”

Danny assumed they were going below decks but Steve dragged him only as far as the main deck and then forward to the covered jacuzzi. He didn’t bring up the awning nor open it, just stood over and wrapped his arms around Danny, kissing him again then down into his neck as he peeled the shirt from Danny’s body. 

“Here?” Danny couldn’t help the smile when Steve’s stubble tickled against his shoulder, the man biting just above his collarbone. 

“Uh-huh,” Steve licked up his neck and tugged on his earlobe before standing back. “Take the rest of your clothes off and get comfortable. I’m going to grab the lube.”

Danny did as he was told and once naked, he put his clothes aside then lay down on the sunpads. Of course, their use was for sunbathing so they were comfortable. He was now curious how many people had lain here naked, avoiding tan lines.

He closed his eyes to protect them from the sun as he lay there, one leg up and slowly touching himself, knowing what they were going to do. He thought Steve was taking his time and when he opened his eyes, he saw Steve standing nearby just watching. He lifted to his elbows and looked over at his partner. 

“You look beautiful,” Steve told him, his own cock jutting up, hard and ready. “Don’t stop.”

Danny smiled at him and lay back again, his hand on his cock, tugging at it. Knowing he had an audience, he put more into, arching his back and beginning to moan as his free hand pinched at a nipple. Steve walked around Danny but didn’t come closer, not wanting to cast a shadow over him. As he reached the foot of the pads, Danny let his legs fall open and moved his hips in time with the slow jacking of his cock.

“I can’t do the rest by myself,” he moaned out and bit his bottom lip. “I can’t come without your cock. I need it, please-”

“I love it when you beg,” Steve replied and then stepped closer. His shadow loomed large over Danny as he towered over him, standing between his legs, watching Danny writhe beneath. He got down on his knees and braced his hands on either side of Danny and kissed him, dirty and dark, teeth biting at Danny’s lower lip and he growled into it, letting the passion out. 

Both men threw aside their sunglasses as Steve lowered his body onto Danny’s, trapping him below, letting his cock slide along Danny’s hip as he kissed and sucked against Danny’s neck and shoulder, moving down his chest and biting at a nipple, making Danny hiss even though the zing quickly turned to pleasure as it reached his cock and make it twitch. 

Danny put his hand on Steve’s head, urging him down further but after placed kisses on Danny’s ribs, he sat up and opened the lube, coating his fingers and then pressing them between Danny’s legs. Danny kept sliding his hand up and down his cock as Steve prepped him, getting two fingers inside and fucking them in and out.

“You ready, baby? This is going to be easier if you’re on top of me,” Steve said. With the slant of the sunpads, he was right about the angles. 

They switched around; Steve lying on his back and Danny throwing his leg over Steve’s waist to straddle him, then pushing back. He wiggled lower, reaching behind for Steve’s dick and pressing it against his hole. They both moaned as the head slipped inside and Danny sunk further down the length, arching his back and looking up at the sun. 

Danny moved on top of Steve, rolling his hips and feeling the way Steve’s cock filled him, touching deep inside of him. Being outside added something to their sex, the environment out of their control. 

The sun beat down on them, the waves rocked the boat, and the breeze blew over their skin and through their hair. It was hot in the afternoon sun and with barely a cloud in the sky, it heated their naked skin and made them sweat. 

Danny tightened his thighs and braced his hands on Steve’s stomach as he lifted up and sunk down over and over, movement speeding up as he enjoyed the rub and slide of Steve’s cock inside him. “Fuck yes, so good,” he moaned.

Steve looked up at him, hands gripped into Danny’s hips. “You look so beautiful with the sun behind you like that, fuck,” he lifted up into a sitting position, hugging around Danny as both of them moved together in the open air. 

Danny writhed on top of Steve, wanting more. Steve pressed his mouth to Danny’s neck and chest while one hand slipped lower, fingers probing where his dick was sliding in and out of Danny’s hole. “Yes, babe, yes,” Danny let his head fall back and Steve’s other hand trailed up his spine and gripped at the back of his neck. 

Steve murmured against Danny’s neck and ear. “Come for me, baby.”

Danny’s dick had been rubbing against Steve’s stomach and his hand fumbled between their bodies to grab hold. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and moaned around it as he jacked himself; hard length desperate to come.

He lowered his head as Steve lifted his and their foreheads pressed together. “Make me come. You’re dick’s gonna make me come,” Danny mumbled, voice straining with pent up tension. “Fuck, I’m gonna come- Ste-!”

Everything inside him stopped and then released, his body shivered as cum spurted from his dick and coated both their stomachs, the pulse making his ass clench around Steve’s dick and setting off his orgasm. Hot cum filled Danny’s ass as both men breathed, just breathed.

When Danny looked down into Steve’s eyes, he wasn’t sure if their bodies were still swaying or if it was the boat. He didn’t know if he was still running hot from the sex or if it was sun. 

“It always makes me come so hard when you yell my name,” Steve smirked as he kissed Danny’s shoulder, a small laugh escaping. 

“I… what?” Danny was sure his brain was short-circuiting. 

“It’s a good job there’s no one out here. You’d have scared them it was so loud.” Steve’s fingers carded through Danny’s hair and he couldn’t help but turn into the touch and then nuzzle against Steve’s hand as it cupped his cheek. 

“I don’t remember doing that,” Danny said. “It was loud?” 

Steve slowly nodded as he leaned in to press their foreheads together again, his nod making their noses brush together. “It scared the fish away.”

Danny shifted a little, Steve’s spent cock still inside him. He deliberately clenched and it made Steve gasp, resulting in a swat to Danny’s rear. “I love your cock in my ass. We could stay like this and as you get hard again I’ll feel it grow inside me,” Danny murmured in Steve’s ear. 

“If anything can make me get hard again fast, it’s the feel of being snug in your perfect ass,” Steve replied, massaging his fingers into Danny’s asscheeks and examining where they were joined together, shifting just a little to push his cock further in, not letting it slip out. 

They began kissing, lazy and slow as the yacht continued to rock the waves. Not a soul was nearby with not even distant sounds of civilization. Out here it was just the boat and them. So often they concentrated on each other, spoke of it being just the two of them, especially when Danny needed calming. Out here it was true. It was just the two of them. Their bubble could expand and yet still it would be just them inside it. 

Danny looked all around them as Steve sucked at his neck. The sun glistened on the water, it bounced off the white of the boat and it beat down on his back and made his brow sweat. He’d put sunscreen on earlier but he didn’t even care if he burned because his thoughts were purely on Steve. Only he mattered right now. 

He cupped Steve’s cheeks, bringing his head back up from where he’d been licking and sucking different marks onto Danny’s chest. 

“I love you so goddamn much,” Danny told him, trying to express the feeling through his eyes. “I can’t live without you.”

Steve ran a hand through Danny’s hair to the back of his neck where he held on. The soft expression on his face and the glint in his eye mirrored Danny’s. The crooked smile turned into a beam as bright as the sun above them.

“Danny Williams you are my life,” he said. “You mean everything to me and I am never letting you go. Do you hear me?” Danny nodded and they kissed again, passion spilling between, love and need and craving. That a kiss could say so much made Danny’s heart swell ten times. The kiss lingered on a soft press of lips before they pulled apart just enough for Steve to touch his forehead to Danny’s temple. “I can’t wait to marry you.”

Steve’s right hand fumbled for Danny’s left, his fingers intricately locking around Danny’s ring finger and then bringing it to his lips to kiss, over and over again. His lips trailed up the soft side of Danny’s wrist and forearm, his bicep, shoulder, and neck.

“Why are we waiting?” Danny asked, not even sure how the words slipped out but the sentiment was true. 

Steve stopped and looked up at him. “To get married?”

“I know your parents want the big wedding. They can still have that. But for us? It’s not about the wedding, it's about the ring on the finger, it’s about being married. We want to get to the point where we can say ‘husband’ rather than ‘fiance’.”

Steve gave Danny a sly look. “Are you suggesting that we elope?”

“Kind of ironic, isn’t it? People usually go to Las Vegas to do that.”

Danny could see the cogs turning in Steve’s head, he’d also never seen the man look happier. “I have a friend in Key West. He could help us out, I bet he’s already ordained, he’s that kind of guy…”

“Wait, are you meaning we do it now? As in _now_ now? This trip?”

“Like you said, why wait?”

“I… guess. I just didn’t think it would be possible to do it right now. But, yeah, let’s do it.”

“We’re doing it, we’re getting married tomorrow!” Steve’s excitement was palpable as he kissed Danny with determination in his happiness. 

They smiled against each others’ lips. Danny laughed. “I can’t believe we just had this conversation, that we decided to elope, at the same time as my ass is warming your cock.”

“We’ll leave that bit out when we tell the story,” Steve laughed, stroking Danny’s back and his fingers once more exploring the join of their bodies. He wiggled just a little bit. “It’s definitely getting bigger. I’m getting hard again for you. Can you feel it?”

“Hmmmm,” Danny moved, Steve’s cock stirring inside him, tight and hard. “It feels amazing,” he sighed. “It always does when it’s firm and deep.”

They kissed again, the need to fuck and find release overwhelming. “Turn around, baby, turn on my dick,” Steve told him and Danny managed though it was difficult while speared on Steve’s cock. 

He braced himself over Steve and then lifted up until just the head was inside him and then sat back down on him, Steve’s hips lifting to meet him, fucking up into him. Steve’s hands on Danny’s back helped support him as they fucked this way around, both looking up into the blue sky, watching an airplane streak overhead leaving a white vapor trail behind it. 

“Fuck me, yes that’s it,” Danny said each time Steve’s hips thrust up, cock sliding over his prostate and sparking pleasure through him. 

Steve growled and then grabbed around Danny’s middle, turning them over and planting him on the sunpad as he lay over Danny’s back and then snapped his hips harder, hammering his cock into Danny. 

“Oh God, fuck yes, that’s it, fuck me harder, fuck your cock deep, right there, give it to me, give me all that cum,” his cheek pressed heavy into the cushioned pad as he kept up the litany, driving Steve on, telling him what he wanted. 

His own cock was trapped underneath him and there was no way he could touch it. It rubbed against the rough material of the pad, just on the good side of hurt, his body moving with the momentum Steve was creating. And Steve knew, saw how both Danny’s hands flailed and clutched at anything he could. 

He bit the back of Danny’s neck then licked behind his ear. “Come around my cock, baby. You can do it, you can come because of my cock. You love it, don’t you. Love my cock deep in your ass. Love it so much that’s all it takes to make you yell my name, it’s all you need.”

“Yes, babe, yes, your cock can make me do anything, please make me come again, I need it,” he almost sobbed it felt so good, his voice catching as he gulped in air. “Fucking obsessed with your cock, I love it so much, I love you, Steve you’re gonna fucking make me come! I’m- Steve- I’m coming!”

He felt the way the coil inside him broke, shattering his insides as his orgasm exploded through him, trapped cock spurting out everything it had. He cried out, hearing the need and satisfaction in his own voice as it all ripped through him, Steve still fucking him hard and turning him to mush until he felt him stutter and come behind.

“Danny, baby, yes, yes!” Steve shivered and juddered behind Danny, collapsing down on top of him as he came inside him. “Holy fuck!” 

Danny felt like blacking out, exhaustion making him want to stay still and sleep, his Steve blanket on top of him. 

Steve finally pulled out of him and Danny moaned in complaint at the loss. “Shhh, baby, it’s okay,” Steve rubbed Danny’s back as he lay cuddling into Danny’s side, his hand going lower, two fingers pressing inside his ass to play with it and the cum as it leaked out. “You’re beautiful, you know that?”

“You tell me so often it may go to my head,” Danny grinned. 

“It’s true,” Steve said as he kissed Danny’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, well you’re so perfect it’s actually annoying sometimes,” Danny joked, though he also meant it. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Steve echoed and then turned onto his back, sated and stupidly smug and happy. It made Danny smile to know that he caused that look of contentment on Steve’s face. “Come swimming with me,” Steve suggested. 

“Out here?”

“We should cool down.”

“But you just filled my ass with cum. Let me enjoy it for a bit.”

“Hmm,” Steve voiced as he lay for a few seconds longer, then got to his feet. “I’ll be right back.”

Danny didn’t move, still too tired out to bother, still not caring at the way the sun beat down on him. When Steve returned, Danny felt the press of something against his ass and easily it popped inside him, And then he felt it again. A plug. One of the figure 8 shaped ones with two bulbous heads on it.

He had no idea Steve had brought any toys with him on this trip but he shouldn’t have been surprised. The longer they were together the more toys crept into their sex life and the collection grew. Plugs especially with Danny happy to play the cock and cum slut for Steve. Which was pretty much all the time. The man’s cock was a work of art and drove Danny crazy. 

This plug didn’t feel too big - they had bigger in their toy box- but it would definitely do its job. “There,” Steve said with a light slap. “Now it’s not going anywhere and you can come in the water with me.”

Danny groaned but slowly sat up and then let Steve pull him to his feet, arms wrapped around each other and kissing again. He shifted his weight and felt the sensation in his ass. Steve caught the look on Danny’s face and smirked. 

“The one with the ball bearings inside that’ll move with you. So you don’t forget it’s in there and what it’s doing.”

“You know, I know this trip wasn’t planned, at least not this part of it, so how you knew to bring the perfect toy for the mood I’m in astounds me.”

“I’m just that good,” Steve’s nose crinkled as he smiled. “And you’re an open book to me, baby. Even before you know what you want,” he kissed Danny’s forehead. 

He led Danny around the yacht to the aft where it was easier to get in and out of the water. He squeezed Danny’s hand and then let go before jumping in. He stayed under the water for long moments before surfacing and wiping the water from his eyes and hair. 

“What about the sharks?” Danny asked, squinting into the sun as Steve watched him. 

“Nowhere near here, so get that butt of yours in here with me,” Steve said. 

Danny moved more carefully, keeping his balance. He finally jumped in and began treading water; the steel balls inside the plug making themselves known as he moved his legs to keep afloat. “Fuck!”

“Feel good?” Steve teased in his question. 

“Constantly,” Danny answered. He’d barely even noticed the way the water cooled his burning skin, concentrating solely on the way the plug felt inside him. He’d already come twice but he knew that he was going to get hard again when all he could think about was the way his ass was stuffed full of cum that was being kept inside him by the silicon plug. 

Steve ducked under the water, swimming underneath and around Danny, his lips pressing against the base of the plug and his hands held Danny’s waist as he resurfaced behind him. 

“I’m going to go swim out a little bit and around the yacht, enjoy being this far out in the ocean. When I come back I want you hard again for me, can you do that for me?” He asked and Danny nodded, loving the dark tone in Steve’s voice. “Let the plug stimulate you as you tread water and think of me and what I’m going to want you to do.”

“Yes, Commander,” Danny smirked, knowing that using Steve’s rank would turn him on and it seemed fitting to use it while out at sea. 

“Good boy,” Steve caressed Danny’s ass and then left, splashing as he turned to swim away. 

Danny stayed where he was though he moved to the edge of the boat and hung on, his legs still moving under the water, plug still making itself known with each movement. The waves made it difficult to see but he was sure he could spot Steve’s arms cutting through the water on his way back. He let go of the boat, knowing what Steve wanted of him and he let himself drift a little further away from it. 

As he approached, Steve took a breath and dived under, so deep that he was below Danny’s feet and then surfacing by sliding up the front of his body. He kissed Danny and took his hard cock in hand. “Just as I asked,” he said. “You deserve a reward.”

“I hope it’s an orgasm.”

Steve just laughed. “Put your legs around me,” he instructed and Danny did as told, with his arms around Steve’s shoulders. He was worried his weight would be too much but the ocean helped with the buoyancy and Steve was well trained to be able to manage. He used one hand to help keep them afloat along with his legs, while his other pumped Danny’s cock.

It felt amazing. They’d had sex in water before but not like this and the waves caused an extra thrill. Danny’s mouth pressed to Steve’s cheek as his words began to spill. “Yes, yes, please, more.”

He reached down between them, one of his hands joining with Steve’s while the other still held tight around Steve’s neck. 

“Hmmm, urgh, fuck I’m gonna come again, God, you make me want it so much.”

“Show me baby, come for me.”

“G- fuck, I’m coming!” his dick spurted between them, cum mixing with the ocean water and disappearing. Tired out, he clung to Steve to keep them afloat, kissing Steve’s neck and shoulder and not caring at the taste of the water.

He hadn’t realized that Steve had managed to move them closer to the yacht and was now encouraging Danny to get out of the water and back on board. Climbing in, Danny saw that Steve was hard again and as the man sat on the deck with his back to the wall, Danny crawled between his legs and lay on his stomach.

He started licking at the hard length, running his lips up the shaft before sucking on the head. Fingers in his hair and a hand rubbing over his back let him know to keep going and he took more of Steve’s cock in until it hit the back of his throat. He swallowed around it and Steve gasped. He felt it twitch as his tongue traced the veins and then his head was bobbing up and down. Sucking, licking, teasing, he used every trick he knew Steve loved to spur him on. His only warning was the tightening of fingers against his scalp and then cum was shooting down his throat.

He held back a cough and swallowed, taking everything that Steve was giving him. 

“Hmmm, fuck, show me.”

Getting to his hands and knees, Danny opened his mouth so that Steve could see the cum was gone, all eaten. Except for the small drop that had leaked out. Steve’s thumb swiped it from the side of Danny’s mouth and Danny’s tongue eagerly lapped it up.

“Fuck, you’re incredible. How’d I get so lucky?” Steve asked as he panted.

Danny didn’t have an answer. He just kissed Steve then stood, letting Steve watch his ass as he went below deck. In their room, he grabbed for the bottle of sunscreen, catching the redness of his skin in the mirror before going back on deck. 

They lathered the lotion over each other, both paying close attention to the more sensitive areas, and then they went back to the sunpads, pulling the clamshell awning up to provide a little more shade for their heated skin before lying side by side to dry off further and enjoy the dregs of the afternoon. 

Knowing they needed to keep moving to get to Key West in good time, Steve finally went to put his clothes on and get the boat moving again. He was happy for Danny to lay out longer. He was able to see down from the bridge as Danny lay naked - he said it was the best of the views they’d had today. Once at speed and with the breeze whipping around, it was much more comfortable for Danny to stay where he was but eventually, he rose and joined Steve, grabbing his clothes as he went but when he put his shirt on he only used one button, letting the material flap in the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't post the artwork sooner as it contains spoilers, but they've been revealed now!


	5. Chapter 5

They docked in Key West then went below deck. The plug finally came out as they showered together. Neither was up for yet another round, but they enjoyed the spray and Steve still took the opportunity to press Danny up against the tile and kiss him, open, wet, and messy.

They got dressed, this time in long pants and shirts knowing they were going out for dinner and Steve wanted to take Danny somewhere fancy. ‘In honor of their last night as an unwed couple’ he had said. 

First, though, they jumped in a cab to go see Steve’s friend. He’d called ahead to say they were on the island and asked if they could stop by. 

“Steve McGarrett as I live and breathe, how long has it been?!” the man said as he greeted them at the door. He wore a bright Hawaiian shirt, shorts, and flip flops. He definitely had that island, laid back vibe to him. 

“Odell, man, good to see you,” Steve shook his hand and they shared a bro hug. “This is Danny, my fiance.”

“Nice to meet you, Danny,” Odell said and Danny felt self-conscious as the man eyed his head. 

“What is it?” Danny asked, a hand coming to smooth down the locks, wondering if something was out of place. He was sure he’d looked his best when leaving the boat. 

“Who cuts your hair?” Odell asked. 

“Don’t bother, Odell. He’s touchy about the ‘do,” Steve warned. 

“I’d love to get my hands on it. So many possibilities with hair like yours,” Odell tried but Danny raised an eyebrow. 

“No one touches my hair. Also… I don’t know you and it’s kind of creepy that a stranger wants to do things to my hair.”

“I’m a barber,” Odell said, which explained everything. “Expert hands. You ever feel like a change, look me up. So you said you wanted to ask me something? Come in!” They followed Odell into the house. It was small but clearly suited the man. 

“I think I remember you got yourself ordained as a minister online?”

“Yeah, I did it when a friend was getting married. Since his brother was being his best man he asked me to officiate. Why?”

“Danny and I want to get married.”

“We want to elope,” Danny clarified. 

“Wedding stress, right?” Odell laughed. “With all the press that’s interested, I’m not surprised. You want me to do it for you? I’d be honored. When were you thinking?” he asked Steve.

“Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?”

“On the beach.”

“We can’t do it on the beach, Steven,” Danny argued. “Anywhere but the beach.”

“There’s a nice chapel off Duval, if I speak nicely to the owners, they might let us in,” Odell suggested. 

“Perfect, I’ll pay double or triple their normal rates if we can get in,” Steve offered.

“They’re friends of mine, I’ll give them a call,” Odell said. “Look, you’ve got reservations for dinner, right? Why don’t you just go have fun and I’ll get things sorted. I’ll text you the address in the morning, just make sure to show up, okay?”

“You’re the best, buddy,” Steve shook Odell’s hand again. 

“You owe me,” Odell told Steve.

“How about an all-expenses-paid Las Vegas vacation?”

“It’s a deal.”

*

They decided to walk to the restaurant though it was a little further than they expected. It took about twenty minutes as they strolled hand in hand, taking in a Saturday night on the island with the bars full and music spilling into the street. 

Once at the restaurant, they were shown to their table. Danny was pretty sure that once Steve had made the reservation - and they knew who he was - they’d made sure to keep one of the best aside for them. The sun was still just on the horizon and giving off a spectacular red and orange sunset that they could see reflecting over the water and silhouetting the small island nearby. They held hands over the table as Steve ordered wine, the waiter leaving them to look over the menu. Danny couldn’t help but turn to watch the sun setting. “It’s gorgeous.”

“Yes, it is,” Steve agreed, his thumb caressing Danny’s fingers. 

“Thank you for this,” Danny turned back to his fiance. “For thinking to bring us here. Seeing your family in Miami was great, too, but getting away from it all works a lot better when you, y’know, get away from it all.”

“I love my family, I love your family. I love our friends. But I truly feel at my best when it’s just us,” he said. “And Grace,” he added with a smile. “I mean it when I say you’re my everything.”

“I’d kiss you right now but I’m having visions of us setting something on fire with the candle,” he gestured to the open flame in the middle of the table. Instead, he lifted Steve’s hand and pressed a kiss against the back. “You know I love a fancy restaurant as much as the next person, and I love that you want to bring me to these places. But you know I don’t need it, right?”

“I know.”

“Because I’d have been just as happy getting burgers at Johnny Rockets or something. All I need is you, not all the other stuff.”

“I know,” Steve reiterated. “But I like to spoil you.”

*

Danny’s back collided with the wall and he watched as one of his buttons went flying. He couldn’t help but laugh and he dropped his shoes that he was trying to carry back to their room. 

“We need to get some sleep. We’ve got a big day tomorrow."

“I’m too excited to sleep,” Steve said as he put his leg between Danny’s and ducked his head into his neck. 

“You’re like a kid at Christmas.”

“And I’m gonna unwrap my present early,” Steve grinned and raked his teeth down Danny’s upper chest as his shirt opened. “We can sleep once I’ve worn you out.”

“I can get on board with that,” Danny gave in, aware of how he’d said it considering where they were.

He grabbed for Steve’s head and pulled him up, kissing him hard, their teeth crashing together, noses bending with the force as their need overtook them again. It didn’t matter how many times in a day they fucked, the need and desire were ever-present and in endless supply. 

In the bedroom, they shed their clothing as quickly as they could around the muddle of hands as they touched whatever they could reach. Collapsing down onto the bed, Steve lay between Danny’s legs, their hard cocks trapped and rubbing off against each other as their bodies rocked together. 

Steve grabbed at Danny’s thigh and lifted his leg, getting his cock in the curve of Danny’s groin while Danny reached between them and started tugging on his hardness, driving his own need hurtling towards the edge.

He came quickly, cum spurting between them.

“Babe, use me,” Danny encouraged. “Rub that cock against me.”

“I’m close,” Steve said. 

“Come on my ass, Steve, come on my ass.”

Steve moved down, taking his cock in hand as he knew he was about to come and he angled it towards Danny’s hole as he spilled. Danny felt the hot cum hit his skin and he moaned his appreciation, reaching down to swirl a finger in it and push it just inside his hole. 

Steve squeezed the remnants from his dick and rubbed the head against Danny’s hole, holding it there as if he might push it in, but he didn’t. He let go and then fell to the side, eyes heavy. 

They turned out the light and climbed under the covers, cocooning themselves in the duvet, Steve wrapped around Danny. The boat slowly rocked but it was barely felt in anything other than tiny creaks. 

In the darkness, they lay together, peacefully. Danny could have slept easily, comfortably safe being spooned and held in Steve’s arms but the man had other ideas. He must have grabbed lube when he turned out the light on his side because there was fumbling under the covers and Danny heard the slurp.

A wet hand pushed at his thigh, moving it up and forward exposing his hole to Steve’s fingers which probed, circling around it before pushing inside. “Steve?” he asked. 

“I promised to wear you out,” Steve replied and laid kisses in Danny’s hair. 

It was just one finger but it made Danny’s cock twitch, wanting to come back to life, knowing what pleasure Steve could wring out of him. Two fingers and Danny was giving soft moans and trying to wiggle back, wrapping an arm around his thigh and pulling it higher giving Steve more access as he lay on his side behind Danny.

As Steve’s cock began pushing inside, Danny let out a long, slow moan and felt the way Steve’s lips curled against the back of his neck. Steve kept it slow, moving languidly in and out of Danny’s ass, dragging his cock along his insides. It felt amazing but infuriating.

He started stroking his own cock, the length now hard and leaking precum onto the sheets. 

Under the duvet, everything was hot, like their own private sauna. Only their heads lying on the pillow outside the cocoon gave them any coolness.

Steve wrapped an arm over Danny, keeping him close, his chest pressed to Danny’s back as his hips snapped forward, pushing his cock as deep as possible into Danny and holding for long moments.

“You like it when you’re full with my cock, baby?”

“Fits perfectly in my ass. I wanna feel you come,” Danny said and clenched around Steve, delighting in the stifled moan that Steve bit off. 

“Such a slut for it,” Steve murmured in his ear as he pushed Danny further onto his front and was able to get better purchase to start pounding his dick in and out, balls slapping against Danny’s ass with the force. The mattress creaked and bounced with every thrust and Danny planted his face into the pillow.

Steve was moving so fast it was like his prostate was constantly stimulated and it made the coil inside him tighten so much he knew it would be a matter of seconds. “Yes, babe, fuck, your cock’s gonna make me come!”

He wasn’t sure if he came first or Steve. It all happened at once in a blur. He felt hot cum shoot inside him as his own stained and wet the bed sheet below him and both men jerked and juddered as their bodies lost control of their movements.

The heat around them was almost unbearable and Steve pushed down the duvet just enough to let some cooler air in but both were reluctant to give up their bubble as they lay and let their heart rates return to normal. 

Steve pulled out and manhandled them back into their spooning position as Danny let his heavy eyelids close and his mind drift off.

*

Steve refused sex in the morning, even when Danny offered to do it with him in the shower. But Steve said they couldn’t until after their wedding and not even Danny offering to do anything he wanted would sway him. 

“After the wedding, Danny,” Steve had said one last time, keeping his nerve despite a naked and wet Danny coming out of the shower and deliberately foregoing a towel. He put his hands on Danny’s arms, rubbing up and down. “You’ll still do anything I want later, right?”

“I don’t know,” Danny considered. “Maybe by later it’ll be _you_ needing to do anything _I_ want.”

They hadn’t brought the right kind of clothes with them for a wedding, even a relaxed one, but they did their best. Danny put on a pair of lightweight, grey cotton pants and a white short-sleeved button-down shirt that was open at the top. Steve pulled on a pair of dark blue shorts he insisted were smart because they had a button fly. He paired them with a light grey shirt that he turned the cuffs up on, but just by two rolls so they sat below his elbow. 

“Flip flops, really?” Danny asked as Steve stood ready to go. 

“We’re on an island,” Steve insisted. It wasn’t like Danny could really complain as he wore a pair of converse with no socks. 

They made their way off the yacht with enough time before they needed to meet Odell at the chapel. They walked up what seemed like the main thoroughfare and Steve looked up jewelers on his phone, trying to find one that would be open on a Sunday morning. It proved difficult. They wound up finding a tourist trap shop filled to the brim with ‘Key West’ slogan merchandise and luckily, they had cheap gold plated jewelry for sale. 

“One for $25 or two for $40. It’s a good deal,” Danny smirked up at Steve, raising an eyebrow.

“Lucky, since we need two,” Steve replied and they laughed as they chose two rings, both simple bands but with slightly different patterns on them.

“Almost seems a shame that we’ll be replacing these with the real thing in a few months,” Danny commented as they left the shop after. 

“You won’t feel quite the same when these ones turn our fingers green,” Steve laughed, putting his arm around Danny as they walked further up the street towards the chapel. 

“There is that,” Danny said as he leaned into Steve as they walked. “But there’s something nice about rings that aren’t pretentious or expensive.”

At the chapel, Odell met them outside. 

“So we’ve got the place for an hour, but it shouldn’t take anywhere near that long. We didn’t know if you wanted a photographer, but it’s usually in the package they sell, so we’ve got her inside, too. All ready,” he clapped his hands together. “You got the marriage license?”

“Uhm… it’s in Nevada,” Steve admitted. 

“Okay, I know you know geography and that Key West isn’t in Nevada,” Odell said. “This isn’t like Vegas where you can just randomly get married by Elvis while drunk.”

Steve’s face was crestfallen but Danny stepped in. “Odell, there’s still going to be a big wedding back in Nevada with all the official paperwork. Today is a wedding for us. We don’t need approval from anyone except each other. That’s what we want. It’s why we’re here.”

“A pre-wedding wedding,” Odell considered and then shrugged. “Guess when you’re rich you can do this kind of crazy shit. Let’s do this.”

He went in while Steve and Danny took one last moment alone outside the chapel. Steve’s arm around Danny’s waist tightened. “Let’s face it, our families would kill us for getting properly married without them.”

“And that’s good. It means they care. But a wedding ceremony is about the commitment we’re making and that makes today just as valid, even if only to us.”

They smiled at each other and then walked in. 

Odell took his place at the altar with Steve and Danny walking together up the short aisle to stand in front of him. Danny spotted the owners out of the corner of his eye sitting at the side while the photographer took various pictures for them, flitting about but trying to be non-intrusive. 

As Odell spoke about love in something of a rehearsed speech - though different to the opening of a traditional wedding - Danny found his mind focussing internally. Yes, this wedding ceremony was for them to enjoy with no stress attached and sure, it wasn’t going to be recognized officially. But he was going to savor every moment, even when not paying full attention to the words of the ceremony, because he was paying attention to Steve and the warm feeling that surrounded both of them, emanating from them and filling the space.

He noticed the other man’s breathing, the way their hands gently brushed as they stood side by side, the way Steve’s eyes kept darting over to look at him or were intent on the ceremony. He wondered what Steve was thinking, if he was imagining their next, real wedding or if he was just thinking in abstract terms about how they’d be spending their whole lives together. 

“Daniel, if you would like to say your vows to Steven,” Odell motioned to him, bringing him fully back to the moment. 

Steve and Danny turned to each other, now holding each others’ hands. He got the ring out of his pocket that was for Steve and held it ready to place on his finger. 

“Steve,” he began, feeling like this was a monumental moment even though he hadn’t prepared for it. Somehow he still knew what he wanted to say. “If we were doing regular vows I know you would say that you’d be with me in good times and bad, in sickness and health. The thing is, I already know all of that because you’ve proven it time and time again to be true,” he smiled up at Steve, seeing it returned as Steve gazed at him in wonder. “I love you, with everything that I am. And it amazes me every day how much you love me. And I make you this promise today that I will never take that love for granted.”

He pushed the ring onto Steve’s finger. He wanted to lean up and kiss Steve and had to hold in his instinct, knowing now wasn’t the right time. 

“Steven, if you would like to say your vows to Daniel,” Odell motioned and it was Steve’s turn. Mirroring Danny, he took the ring out of his pocket and readied it to put in Danny’s finger. 

“Danny, from the moment we met I knew you were special. Somehow I knew that you were going to make my life better. And I was right,” he said with a momentary smug smile. “I never knew it was possible to love someone so fiercely, to find a love worth fighting for with every fiber of my being. I promise to always fight for us and I will never leave your side.”

The ring slipped onto Danny’s finger. It was light in weight, cheap in design, but heavy in meaning. 

“I don’t know that there are any other two men in the world more deserving of love and a happy life. I now pronounce you married. You may kiss.”

It was symbolic. The touch of their lips was one of the most simple and chaste they would ever share but it was the start of a new chapter nonetheless, official or not. The owners of the chapel clapped and Odell joined in.

“Congratulations to you both,” he said. They all shook hands and then Steve and Danny went to thank the owners for giving up their Sunday morning for a shotgun wedding. Considering how much they were being paid, it would have been foolish not to, of course, but they were gracious as they spoke to them and offered their congratulations. 

Although they had no marriage license for the state of Florida, they still filled out a certificate, as a souvenir if nothing else. The photographer pulled out the memory card from her camera and handed it to them. Danny put it in his wallet to keep it safe. Steve, as usual, hadn’t brought one, just relied on the one credit card he carried in his pocket. 

As they stepped outside, unofficially a married couple, they said goodbye to Odell. “I’ll see you in Vegas,” Steve told him. 

“Yes, you will! I’m going to win big this time, too!”

Danny slipped his arm into Steve’s as they walked down the street. Just like that, it was over. A wedding could be simple. Maybe they could still convince their family to keep the real one low key, though Danny doubted it. 

“I wish our real wedding could be like that. Quick, easy, no family arguments or stress, no worries about the press crashing it…” Steve mused.

“I was just thinking along the same lines. But that’s why the one we just had was so special. Just you and me and nothing else mattered.”

“Of course, we still have our wedding reception to go,” Steve told him. 

Danny looked at Steve cautiously. “There’s no way you planned anything. I’ve been with you the whole time since we decided to elope.”

“That’s true,” Steve said. “But I was able to make one phone call in a brief moment alone.”

“Who to?”

“You’ll see,” Steve said as they walked for another ten minutes until they reached the restaurant. 

“Are you kidding me? Johnny Rockets? The sign says they’re closed...”

Steve looked pleased with himself. “I called them a little earlier on and they’ve reserved a booth for us. Actually, I reserved all the booths and made them agree to keep our visit on the down-low as much as possible with the promise of a hefty tip. These are probably going to be the most expensive hamburgers we ever eat,” he laughed. “But worth it.”

“Well, we just got married in front of strangers, may as well have a reception with them, too.”

The staff had prepared a table for them with banners and streamers and confetti all over it. For a split second, Danny worried, but they’d chosen white and light blue confetti which didn’t pull Danny’s attention and he was able to appreciate the gesture for what it was. Most of it looked like what they’d use for a birthday celebration but the ‘congratulations’ banner was definitely used for all occasions. It was cheap and somehow perfect.

Danny insisted on having the staff join them and ordered burgers for everyone and he made a point of selecting a dozen or more songs on the jukebox. After all, if this was a reception, then there had to be dancing. When it came to one of the slower numbers, Steve got up from his seat and put his hand out for Danny. 

“Got to have a first dance,” he said as he swept Danny into his arms and they swayed as they held each other close, twirling around attempting to dip each other with varying results. Laughing in each others’ arms, the music changed to something more upbeat and though Steve may have been willing to keep going, Danny insisted it was time for dessert. 

After all, they needed wedding cake. 

Or ice cream sundaes. The menu was pretty limited. 

But they were more than happy with what they had, Danny dipping his finger into his melting ice cream and booping it onto Steve’s nose, making the other man laugh and screw up his face. 

*

The sun was at its hottest by the time they made it back to the marina. Both full from lunch, they decided to take their time and laze around before taking the yacht back to Miami. 

Danny stood as far forward as possible on the foredeck and Steve wrapped his arms around him from behind. 

“If you even attempt to pull a Titanic, I will castrate you,” Danny warned Steve.

“I don’t need to,” Steve said. “Leo’s King of the world moment is all very well, but I have better than that every day just by being by your side.”

Danny lifted his hand, the cheap ring glinting in the sun. Steve put his hand up next to Danny’s so they could see the pair and then he interlaced their fingers together.

“It’s a shame to leave,” he admitted, knowing he’d been reticent at first to come to Florida at all. “It’s like being in an extended bubble.”

“Just us and nothing else matters,” Steve agreed on a sigh. 

“We should come back,” Danny suggested. “Renew our vows.”

“It’s a date. But for now, we need to shove off. Mary texted. She’s expecting us for dinner.”

Danny twisted in Steve’s arms so he could face him and lean up for a kiss. “Then let’s get going. Husband.”

Steve couldn’t hold back his grin. “I like the sound of that.”


	6. Chapter 6

Danny carried a refreshed cooler up onto the top deck where Steve was sitting at the helm, relaxed as he steered them towards Miami and making driving the yacht look easy. The sun was hot again today and they made quick work of their new beers as they sat side by side.

They didn’t have time to stop the yacht as they had the day before. Danny’s cock stirred at the memories of what they’d done, his eyes moving from the horizon and down to the deck below and the sun pads they’d had sex on. 

Steve looked over, seeing how Danny’s dick was half-hard in the shorts he’d changed into and shifted in his seat. Brazenly, he thrust a hand into his own shorts and began touching himself, Danny watching with a raised eyebrow. 

“I thought we didn’t have time,” Danny said as Steve continued to masturbate in front of him. 

“To stop the yacht, no,” Steve said, finding the loophole. He opened the fly of his shorts and pulled out his now hard dick and continued to touch it while Danny watched and licked his lips. He couldn’t help but touch himself in response though he did it over the material of his shorts as he hardened. When that wasn’t enough, he took off his clothes, t-shirt thrown aside while his shorts were kicked off. 

“Eyes on the roa-… water,” Danny instructed, pointing forward since they were going at a decent speed and the last thing he wanted was an accident at sea, even if there was no one else around. 

He got onto his knees in front of Steve and took over, stroking Steve’s dick, already hard and heavy. As he took the head into his mouth and fondled Steve’s balls, he felt a hand on his head pushing him down. “Fuck, yes, that mouth,” Steve growled. 

Danny looked up to see the way he was watching while also steering the boat. He’d never dared do this to Steve while he was driving a car, but out here, it was a lot easier to tease and please while Steve was supposed to be concentrating on driving.

He took more of the length into his mouth and sucked as his tongue caressed the underside, one hand on the shaft and twisting along with the motion of his mouth. Steve’s hips came off the seat, seeking more, wanting to push deeper down Danny’s throat so that he’d choke. 

“Fuck, fuck,” Steve mumbled as he let go of Danny’s head and let his hand stroke down Danny’s spine as far as he could reach before moving back up to his neck. Danny didn’t need to do this naked, but he knew that it would be difficult for Steve to resist him like this… and he was right. 

The engine hum shifted as Steve throttled back. He pulled Danny up from his knees and held him as he pressed some more buttons. 

“I thought we didn’t have time to stop.”

“Not stopping, just slowing down,” Steve said and then dragged Danny so he was behind the chair. He pressed down on Danny’s shoulders to get him to drape over it, his hands braced on the seat and the taller edge digging into his stomach. 

He could hear rustling as Steve got a sachet of lube out of his pocket. “Do you seriously carry lube everywhere with you?!”

“Most of the time,” Steve replied, not that Danny was surprised. It wasn’t like they were exhibitionists who had sex everywhere, but there were times that the mood would overwhelm them and they weren’t near their bed and nightstand. 

Steve pressed two fingers inside Danny, making him tense at the intrusion but he knew his body and willed it to relax quickly, allowing Steve to fuck them in and out of Danny. 

“Do me a favor,” Steve said. “Push the throttle up a little bit. I think we can go faster.”

Danny did as told, he reached out and gingerly pushed the metal bar higher. At the same time, Steve shoved his cock into him and it made him jolt, the throttle getting pushed further than he meant and he had to pull it back again. “Warn a guy!”

“You can take it,” Steve slapped Danny’s ass and then began fucking him. If someone had been able to watch them it would have been a sight. A superyacht plowing through the waves and at the helm was a man draped over the seat while another fucked him, the sun beating onto the perspex windscreen and the wind whipping about them. 

Danny kept his feet firmly planted and biceps strained as he braced against the thrusts as Steve pounded his ass, his dick pulling almost all the way out before plunging back in deep each time. “Fuck, yes, do it, fuck my ass,” Danny encouraged Steve. 

It wasn’t long before Steve spilled inside him, caressing Danny’s ass cheeks and his back as he buried himself deep, dick throbbing inside Danny as it emptied.

When he pulled out, he helped Danny stand and tucked his dick back into his shorts. He took his seat at the helm again and pulled a still naked and hard Danny onto his lap, spreading his legs to drape over each side of his own, both of them facing the horizon. 

He kept one hand on the controls and the other on Danny’s dick as he began stroking it. Danny let his head fall back onto Steve’s shoulders and undulated his hips into it, just a little, as Steve teased him with light tickling touches up and down the shaft and swirling around the head. 

Cum leaked out of his ass, and Steve extended his fingers down to swipe at it, using it to help lubricate his hand as he twisted and tugged on Danny’s dick. He was still slow, it wasn’t enough to make Danny come, just keep him turned on but only inching towards the edge.

He moaned and tried to take hold, wanting Steve’s hand to be tighter and faster and give him more but Steve wouldn’t allow it. “Shhh, shh, no,” he said. “I know you want it, baby, but I want you to sit here with me and let me do it. What better way to be out here sailing than with you naked, horny, and writhing in my lap.”

It was almost torture. Too many times Danny lifted his hand and either stalled, letting Steve keep control and putting it down, or getting too close and having it slapped away. He didn’t know how long they sat like that, with him squirming in Steve’s lap as he touched him. Sometimes Steve sped up, Danny thinking he’d finally get to come and then Steve would stop. He’d reach for the boat’s controls, be distracted by steering them home. Though Danny could see the smirk out of the corner of his eyes and knew Steve was playing, loving the tease.

It must have been at least half an hour before Steve bit Danny’s earlobe and spoke dirtily in his ear, telling him he could come for him, how much he wanted to see it and how good it would be for him. 

Danny felt his body tensing, he gripped into Steve’s forearms and gritted his teeth; cries of ‘yes, please, yes, now,’ on every breath, loud and needy. He gasped as he came, his cock so ready, so teased, that ribbons of cum shot out of him and hit his upper chest and neck. Steve milked his cock through it until Danny whimpered, the feeling too sensitive and Steve let go, running his hand up Danny’s body instead, rubbing the cum into his hot skin. 

He stayed on Steve’s lap, him naked while Steve was clothed. He was too tired out to move, at least for a little bit. When they got closer to Miami, he’d think about moving.

*

Danny packed for both of them as Steve steered the yacht into the marina. There was only a very little bump as he came alongside the dock and throttled back; Danny watching out a porthole and being impressed with Steve’s skill. Not that he’d tell him. He heard muffled sounds of Steve talking to someone and he assumed it was Lincoln coming to help out and take care of the boat. 

When Danny was almost done, Steve appeared in the door. “We good?”

Danny, now dressed again, looking Steve up and down. “You might want to change your shorts,” he indicated to the cum stain over Steve’s groin and looked out another pair for the man. 

“Hmm, hopefully, Lincoln didn’t notice that,” he said as he shoved the shorts down and replaced them, chucking the soiled ones in the bag and then letting Danny zip it up. 

A car was waiting for them when they got back to the hotel and they immediately made their way back to their room to dump their things. Danny took a look around to make sure everything was still okay and it seemed like no one had been in since they’d left the day before.

“I’m heading to the shower,” he told Steve who was getting his phone out. “Need to wash off the sea salt… and the cum,” he said as he took a sniff under his t-shirt. 

Steve crooked a smile. “Why bother when you’ll just be covered in it again later?”

“You really want me to go to dinner with your sister stinking of your cum?”

“Good point,” Steve replied as Danny walked away. 

He spent longer under the spray than he intended but he was experimenting with the three different showerheads and discovered a wonderful position to stand in and let the spray massage his back. Finally getting out, he wrapped a towel low on his waist and ran another threw his hair before smoothing it mostly back into place. 

He wandered out into the bedroom and heard voices from the living room. He thought it was just the TV and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Mary standing there with Steve. Both McGarrett’s turned to Danny and he interpreted the looks from both as appreciative. 

He glanced down at himself and then held onto the towel to make sure it stayed in place. “Mary! Hi!”

“Wow,” Mary said, her eyes on Danny’s glistening chest. 

“Mare,” Steve warned. “Close your mouth. “

“No wonder you put a ring on it,” she told him and he slapped her arm. Despite any warning Steve might give her she bounded over to Danny and pulled him into a hug. “Welcome to the family. Kind of,” she said. 

“You told her?” Danny asked over her shoulder since she was taking her time letting go of him. 

“She saw the ring,” Steve said. “And it’s not like we’re hiding it. Mary, would let go of my husband?”

“Fine,” she relented. “Though only your… pseudo-husband?” It seemed as good a term as any other. “Oh! I’ve had an idea!”

“What?”

“No, not telling,” she held a finger up. “I’ll see you at dinner. Eight o’clock, sharp!”

She ran towards the door and both men just shrugged as they looked at each other. “That reminds me,” Danny said. “We should call Grace, and maybe my parents. Let them know what we did before it’s in the press and they all get confused.”

“We’ve got time before dinner,” Steve agreed. “Maybe enough time for more than just calls...?” He sidled closer, his arms out but Danny backed up. 

“No,” he refused. “I just got clean. Let me bask in it for at least a few hours before you mess me up again.”

“But it’s our wedding day,” Steve pouted.

“No,” Danny rolled his eyes as he went back into the bedroom to get dressed and style his hair.

*

“It’s not official, so we still need to do the real big wedding like everyone wants. But we also wanted to do something that was just the two of us,” Steve explained. 

“Think of it like a rehearsal that we did,” Danny put in. “But you know I’m so looking forward to having you as my best girl in a few months time. That’s still happening exactly as we planned.”

“So it was a pretend wedding, but you’ve got rings?” Grace asked over the video chat, confused over what they’d done. She’d squealed a little when they told her but that had made way for disappointment as she was looking forward to wearing her dress and standing by Danny’s side while everyone watched them get married. 

“These are placeholders, for the real thing,” Steve said. “Like engagement rings.”

“That makes sense,” she agreed and then smiled again. “I want to see all the pictures when you get home! We could make a collage of them to display at the real wedding!”

“That’s a brilliant idea,” Steve said. “You can be in charge of doing that for us. I know you'll pick the best ones to use.”

After hanging up with Grace they called Eddie and Clara, who were just happy that they’d had fun on their vacation. And were glad that the ‘eloping’ wasn’t really real. Clara, though insisting on letting the McGarretts take the lead on the wedding, was still enthusiastic about it and was looking forward to her role as mother of the groom and dressing up to enjoy the fanciest wedding she’d ever attend. So long as Danny hadn’t robbed her of that, she was happy to support anything else they got up to.

“Do you want to call your parents?” Danny asked and Steve narrowed his eyes and shook his head. 

“Let them panic when it hits the press that we’re wearing rings and had a secret ceremony. Maybe it’ll kick them into playing nice.”

“You can be a cruel man when you want to be.”

“Never with you,” he pressed a kiss to Danny’s lips. 

*

“It’s very romantic,” Deb said as she looked at their rings, cheap as they were and already beginning to color the skin underneath as the Florida heat got to them. “Whisking yourselves away for a secret wedding.”

“We only decided on the spur of the moment,” Steve said. “We got married less than 24 hours after thinking of doing it.”

“Stealing my idea,” Mary said. “I remember saying at dinner a few nights ago that eloping was the best way to deal with our family annoyances. Now, what am I supposed to do when it’s my turn? I can’t copy you!”

“You could elope for real,” Danny suggested. 

Steve reached over and squeezed his hand. “If it hadn’t been for the license issue, we’d have done it for real,” he said. 

“Hmm,” Mary considered. “I guess I can still elope then since yours technically isn’t real.”

“Only in the eyes of the law,” Deb said. “It’s beautiful really. When you stood at that altar it must have felt as real as anything else. And whatever vows you’ve made are just as important as the ones you’ll make later.”

“You think you and Leonard could be next?” Danny asked. 

“I hope so. At our age, we should savor every moment we get.”

“So who proposed?” Mary asked. “For the elopement, not the real one because everyone knows how that happened.”

As their appetizers were placed in front of them, they looked at each other and tried not to smile. “It just kind of… came out,” Danny said. 

“Oh my God,” Mary put a hand to her mouth, coughed, and took a drink of wine. She’d twigged, or at least suspected some form of the ‘when’ it had happened. Whatever she was thinking must have still been way off base, unless she had a _really_ dirty mind, but she was definitely in the ballpark.

“We were _**talking**_ ,” Steve emphasized. “I said I couldn’t want to get married. And Danny just said ‘why wait?’”

“Steve remembered he had a friend in Key West who was ordained and it all just fell into place,” Danny finished. 

As they ate, the conversation moved on, first to their ‘wedding reception’ burgers and through basic conversation about the yacht and the sailing conditions. Mary told old stories about parties she’d had on board and Deb reminisced about John’s first ever boat.

Mary stopped them from ordering dessert as she looked at her watch. “No time to eat, come on,” she gestured for them and all four made their way out of the restaurant and onto the beach. It was quiet at this time of night and though Danny was wary about the few things that buzzed around them, he was thankful for the long pants and closed-toe shoes he was wearing and hung onto Steve’s arm. 

His husband kissed his temple. “Just tell me if you need to go back inside.”

“I’m okay for a bit,” Danny said.

Mary jogged closer again, hanging up her phone. “Look up!” she told them with a big grin on her face and then, from the roof of the hotel, up went fireworks. “Congratulations, bro.”

“This is for us?” Steve asked, tickled pink at the gesture. 

“Yup,” she replied. “Though… we _might_ get a fine since I didn’t exactly have time to clear it with the city,” she pulled a face but shrugged.

They watched as the sky lit up in various colors, other hotel guests turning to look up from the pool deck and curtains twitching from the various rooms. It was over quickly, just a minute or two of bangs. Most likely it was whatever excess stock Mary had from New Year’s or Fourth of July. The display was appreciated though and they all hugged after it finished, claps echoing from around the pool and the other people on the beach who were oblivious as to the reason why they’d been given the display.

Steve and Danny kissed as Mary and Deb joined in the claps and Mary whistled for them.

*

“It doesn’t feel like it was this morning that we got married,” Danny mused as he prepared for bed, teeth already brushed and now taking off the last of his clothes. 

“It’s been a long day,” Steve replied, already naked and waiting.

“And I am exhausted,” Danny said with an overly dramatic flourish.

“You better not be,” Steve warned with a sly smile. “It’s our wedding night.” 

They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed, open and dirty but slow. Steve’s hands dug into the flesh of Danny’s ass, squeezing and massaging as Danny pressed a kiss against Steve’s chin, sucking lightly before moving into his neck and down to his collarbone. He ran his teeth over a nipple before licking against it then covering the nub with his mouth and sucking, earning him a slap to his hip for the tease.

After huffing a laugh he moved to the other nipple, licking and then blowing on it to make it harden before lifting his head. Steve brought a hand to the back of his neck to steady him as they kissed, this time more greedily as their tongues licked together. 

Steve sat on the edge of the bed, bringing Danny between his legs and taking the opportunity to touch him, palms of his hands digging into his abdomen and up over his shoulders before coming back down, stopping to pinch at nipples on the way then over the hairs that trailed to his dick. 

Both of his hands stroked the length as it hardened and he spat on the head and used it to lubricate the slide, fondling Danny’s balls as the other hand twisted around the shaft. 

He leaned in and sucked Danny’s dick down, making him gasp at the wet heat. “Steve, shit!” he exclaimed as his new husband sucked hard and relaxed his throat to take Danny deep into his mouth and down his throat before pulling back to breathe, spit trailing down his chin. 

Then Steve’s head was bobbing up and down over Danny’s dick, one hand still keeping a tight hold on the shaft while the other was reaching up blindly to pinch at his nipples again. Danny couldn’t help it and his hips began to rock into the feeling, his orgasm edging closer and he needed to come. “You’re making me come, babe!” he warned, expecting Steve to back off but he didn’t, he just sucked harder and suddenly Danny was coming, filling Steve’s mouth with his cum. 

He braced himself on Steve’s shoulders as he breathed through it and looked down to see Steve spitting most of the cum out of his mouth, letting it fall down to his own dick in a long trail and then jacking himself with the cum sticking in his fingers. 

Danny fell to his knees and for a moment just watched as his cum was used, wetting Steve’s dick as the other man moaned from his own touch. 

Danny took over, using his hands to pleasure Steve then leaning in and mirroring what Steve had just done for him; taking him deep into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat and then he bobbed his head up and down over the shaft. He used his tongue in a way he knew drove Steve wild and he kept his lips tight, sealing Steve’s cock in his mouth. He could feel Steve’s balls tighten in his hand and that was the only warning he got as Steve’s cum released into his mouth. But he pulled off, the rest splashing onto his face and neck.

“I made you pretty,” Steve reached his hand out and his thumb trailed in the mix of cum and saliva and pressed into Danny’s mouth where he’d already swallowed some of the cum. The rest was rubbed over him as Steve’s hand moved down Danny’s chest, spreading the cum. 

Danny stood and straddled Steve, hugging him as they made out. He was relaxed after the orgasm so it was easy for their kisses to be languid. There was no rush and both of them loved the intimacy of moments like this. He had no idea how long they sat like that, gently rocking together while they kissed and let their hands explore but he could feel Steve’s cock hardening again underneath his own.

“My cock loves your mouth, but I think it loves your ass even more,” Steve murmured. “It’s getting hard again for you while I think about how gorgeous you are.”

Danny cupped Steve’s face. “If you want my ass you can have it. I can’t resist a handsome face like yours.”

Steve slapped Danny’s ass. “Hands and knees, right here,” he gestured near the end of the bed beside where they were sitting and Danny climbed off Steve to get in position. 

Steve stood and grabbed lube from the nightstand, drizzling it over his hands to warm it before a finger opened Danny’s hole, pushing in, out, then two. After a few thrusts, Danny moaned. “I’m good.”

“I know you are,” Steve replied. “Do you want my cock?”

“I always want your cock,” Danny half-laughed as Steve crooked his fingers.

The slurp of more lube being poured was the only sound in the room and then Steve nudged the head of his cock at Danny’s ass. He rubbed it against the hole and down to Danny’s balls, then again, before finally pushing it in. He stopped, not moving, just inside Danny. It drove the smaller man crazy. 

Then Steve pressed a hand down between Danny’s shoulder blades. “Down, babe, I need your hands free,” he coaxed until Danny was resting his head and shoulders on the mattress, ass still in the air. “Reach back, baby, hold your ass open for me.”

Danny did as he was told, hands grabbing to pull open his ass cheeks for Steve, stretching himself as Steve pushed in deeper. “Hrmmm, fuck yes,” Danny moaned as Steve slowly moved in and out. Each time he pulled out so that just the tip of his cock was still inside Danny, then he plunged deep, hairs tickling against Danny’s backside until he pulled out again. He kept it up, the slow fuck, as he held Danny’s hips. 

He pulled completely out of Danny, looking at Danny’s ass, hands covering Danny’s to keep his ass pulled tightly open. “Look at that hole, baby, gaping wide open for me. So easy to fuck, my cock fitting perfectly.”

He fucked Danny again, cock filling his hole then he pulled out again to see the gape. Danny heard Steve spit and felt the trickle before his cock was there again, plunging deep once more.

When he next pulled out he let Danny relax his arms down onto the bed and he grabbed Danny's hips, fucking harder, almost a blur as he took Danny’s ass and used it to chase his pleasure.

“No, no, not yet,” he pulled out, gripping his balls so that he wouldn’t come. Danny looked back, watching as Steve calmed himself. “God your ass feels so good around my cock.”

Danny turned to sit, reaching out, eyes asking for it. “Please, it feels so good inside me.”

Steve couldn’t resist. He groaned and sat on the bed beside Danny then shimmied back. “Come sit,“ he said. “Take what you need.”

Danny grinned and as he went to straddle Steve, the other man had him turn to sit on him instead. Danny planted his feet on either side of Steve’s hips and lifted up; Steve’s hands on his back for support as Danny reached one hand under him while the other kept him steady. He angled Steve’s cock just right and sat, letting it fill him again. “Yes,” he let his head fall back in delight at the feel of it pressing against his prostate and rubbing against his inner walls. 

His need was slowly pooling in his gut as he moved on top of Steve, ass taking Steve’s hard length deep. 

His thighs began to burn from the movement, tiring him out. “I’m the one who said they were tired, why am I doing all the work?”

“Hold yourself up,” Steve told him, and with Danny practically hovering his ass over Steve, the other man took over, fucking up into Danny and pistoning his hips up and down. Danny let out a long, loud moan as he felt the pleasure building inside him again, feeling like he was hurtling to the edge when Steve stopped.

“Hm, no, don’t stop,” he complained as he sat back down on Steve’s dick, his thighs burned but he didn't care when he was so close to coming. 

Steve panted underneath him. “Have to, babe, now I’m tired. We gotta change it up,” Steve took a moment, though, letting his dick enjoy being warmed in Danny’s ass, then he took hold of Danny’s arm. “Go kneel in front of the headboard and hold on.”

They were quick, both desperate to come and knowing they didn’t want to cheat and use their hands. Steve was behind Danny and quickly shoving his cock back in, Danny’s ass wide and open and so easy to fuck.

Danny held tight to the headboard, white-knuckled as he screwed his eyes shut and let himself get lost in the sensation and the connection between them as Steve draped himself over his back and hammered his dick in and out of him. Steve fucked him hard, chasing the orgasm he desperately needed. He had one hand on the headboard beside Danny’s and the other wrapped around Danny’s dick and trying to keep the same rhythm.

“Steve, fuck, yes, my ass feels amazing when you fuck it like that,” Danny moaned, voice tight and breathy. 

“Come for me, baby, come from my cock.”

“I’m gonna come, fuck I’m gonna come so hard-” The orgasm rushed through him, so strong it almost hurt as his seed splattered against the headboard and his whole body loosened and tightened at the same time, a pulse, a wave through his body, shivering in the heat of the room. For long seconds he couldn’t even speak, everything stuck in his mouth as the feel of his orgasm overwhelmed his senses. 

Steve followed quickly, Danny’s ass pulling the orgasm out of him. He fucked Danny through it, hips unable to stop, his body on autopilot as he let out a cry of fulfillment. His sweaty forehead rested on the back of Danny’s neck as they breathed; Danny sure that Steve was looking down at the connection of their bodies, hips still making small movements until he pulled out and Danny felt the trickle of cum leak from his used and loose ass.

Steve turned to lie down on his side as Danny let himself slide down the mattress in a collapsed pose, Steve’s fingers trailing up and down his spine soothingly. 

Eventually, he turned over. Steve leaned down so they could kiss, still needing that connection of their bodies in their post-orgasmic haze. As they breathed, Steve brushed his thumb slowly over Danny’s lips, fingertips on his cheek. They were so close that Steve was the only thing Danny could see. And what he saw was the love and awe in Steve’s gaze that he knew he returned. 

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you, too.”

They lay in a languid embrace for long moments until Steve twisted to turn off the lights and get the covers up, allowing them to cuddle together again, keeping as close to each other as possible as they drifted into contented sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Danny woke and stretched, the sun slowly coming up over the horizon and filling their room with light. It was the one downside of leaving the blinds open, but it also meant he could turn and look at his husband, who was still sleeping beside him. 

He shifted on the bed, his hand scratching at an itch on his belly when he wrinkled his nose and lifted his hand to see that it was slightly sticky. 

He looked down his body and gingerly touched the mess that was over his belly, groin, and thighs. He knew they’d made a mess the night before - and not given a shit and just fallen asleep in it - but this seemed more recent. 

He nudged Steve to get him to wake. “Steven? Babe?... Hey!”

Steve snorted as he woke and immediately looked at Danny with a dope grin. “Morning.”

“You wanna maybe explain how I got cum all over me? Because I don’t remember anything since last night.”

“I woke up-” he twisted to see the clock on the nightstand- “about an hour ago. And you looked so sexy and gorgeous lying there sleeping that I couldn’t help myself.”

“Did you jerk off on me while I was sleeping?!”

Steve shrugged. “You looked so peaceful. I didn’t want to wake you,” he said and there was an earnestness in that considering that in the lead up to this trip, Danny had been plagued with nightmares again. That he’d not had any since arriving was a blessing. Being exhausted when falling asleep probably helped but they couldn’t have such energetic sex all the time. 

“Maybe I would have liked to participate.”

“You can now?” Steve said as he shuffled to be on top of Danny. They kissed, morning breath be damned, but their lips quickly detoured to other areas, Danny lifting his head to kiss Steve’s shoulder while Steve hid his head in Danny’s neck. 

Danny rolled and climbed on top of Steve, taking the opportunity to lick and suck kisses into his chest as Steve fumbled for the lube. As a finger pressed inside him, Danny bit down on Steve’s nipple.

“Careful, baby,” Steve lifted Danny’s chin, pulling him up so they could kiss again. 

The gentle rocking of their bodies pushed Danny back onto Steve’s hand, fingers probing inside him until they were replaced by Steve’s hungry and leaking cock. He took Steve’s face in his hands, eyes dark and determined. He licked Steve’s lips and the tip of his nose. “Bury your dick inside me, babe. Shove that cock deep, let me know who I belong to.”

“Oh, you’re gonna know alright,” Steve replied. “And you’re gonna feel it for days.”

Danny closed his eyes and let the feeling wash over him as Steve’s cock sunk inside him. He knew everything about Steve’s cock and he could swear that he would always know that feeling. No other man’s cock would ever feel like Steve’s. It wasn’t the shape or the size, it was the intent and the passion.

It was ownership. For both of them. This act cemented it every time; reinforced their dedication and love.

Danny shivered and not from the cold and could almost laugh he felt so good.

“Open your eyes,” Steve asked. Danny whimpered when he saw the way Steve looked at him like he was everything. He could only hope his were a reflection. 

Steve’s arms hugged around Danny as he lay down over Steve’s chest, forehead pressed to Steve’s temple as their bodies slowly undulated together, Steve’s cock barely moving; being warmed inside Danny. 

Danny twisted to the side, trying to look down his body to see their connection and Steve took the slight shift as his chance to grab hold of Danny’s ass and hold it still as he furiously began moving his hips, cock fucking Danny hard and fast. “Yes, yes, yes, fuck me raw, Steve!”

Steve growled and rolled them, getting Danny under him and at his mercy as he got himself positioned so that he could easily fuck Danny hard, snapping his hips and ramming his cock deep with every thrust. “You want it hard, you’ll get it hard, baby, so fucking hard.”

“Yes, babe, yes, take it!”

“It’s mine, Danny, all mine, your ass, your body, everything. Anyone so much as looks at you the wrong way and they’ll regret it. No one gets you but me. No one!”

Danny pulled his knees back, letting Steve strike his insides from a better angle and he practically saw stars as the pounding of his ass got caught somewhere between pain and pleasure and he was so far gone he didn’t care which one it was so long as he could come.

“I’m gonna come, gonna come because of you, your cock, Steve, it’s all you, all yours, gonna co-!” He couldn’t bear it. His whole body melted and tensed and he sobbed as he lost control of muscles that jolted and jerked as his orgasm ripped him apart, Steve fucking him through it and then coming inside him, yelling out his name.

His whole body felt raw, let alone his ass. He relaxed his legs as Steve collapsed on top of him. 

“And you’re mine,” Danny whispered as he stroked Steve’s hair, feeling his husband grin against his chest. 

*

Danny twisted and turned, trying to get the best look at his ass. It felt like it should be red raw from the last pounding it took. Hell, from two days worth of rougher sex. But from what he could see everything looked fine. After two years of adventurous sex that was anything but vanilla, his ass must have grown accustomed to what Steve wanted, what he meted out. 

Danny could take it. He wanted it, too. Craved it. That was one of the reasons they worked - they satisfied each other’s needs and desires.

“You need this?” Steve leaned against the vanity and held up the numbing cream that Danny used on the odd occasion when their adventures made him… tender.

He shook his head in response. “I’m fine,” he said. “I want to feel it.”

Steve lit up, pleased with Danny’s response. “You think it works on nipples? You bit really hard at one point,” he made a show of rubbing at his chest.

“Need me to kiss it better?” Danny smirked. 

“Wouldn’t hurt,” Steve replied and Danny leaned in, laving at Steve’s nipple, careful with his teeth as he kissed it two, three, four times. “Hmmmmmm, I’d love to take this further but your ass could use a little respite and we have a plane to catch.”

Danny slid his arms around Steve’s waist. “You own the plane, it can wait for us.”

“The sooner we get home, the sooner we can enjoy each other in the comfort of our own bed.”

“So long as someone doesn’t drag you into the office or some bozo decides that the moment we arrive back is the best time to try to rob the place.”

“Don’t jinx us.” Steve held Danny and they swayed lightly. “My plan is to get us home, ignore everyone, lock the door for the rest of the day, and take you to bed.”

“That might be one of the best ideas you’ve ever had.”

*

“I’m so tempted to get a bag and come with you,” Deb said as she hugged Danny goodbye, then swapped with Mary who was hugging Steve.

‘Why don’t you?” Steve asked his aunt. “There’s plenty of room.”

“Uh, because she’s booked to perform here for another couple of weeks,” Mary pointed out. “Family or not, she’s not running out on a contract.”

“I got a tough boss,” Deb winked. “But I promise to visit soon.”

“We have some friends who would love to meet you. Malia will be thrilled,” Danny said. “She’ll try to get you to perform, of course.”

“Remember what I said,” Mary put in. “Pick a wedding date, decide on what you want. If mom and dad want a say, tell them they have to make a real effort.”

They climbed into the car with promises that they’d see each other again soon and that this time it wouldn’t be so long between visits.

The jet was waiting for them at the airfield, the captain already doing his final checks as they climbed on board and settled in. A champagne bottle sat chilling for them in a bucket. Neither had asked for it but its ‘congratulations’ note from Mary explained why it was there.

“I got a message from Chin,” Steve said as they sat. “Rumors are flying already. He got a call this morning from Gabby asking for the scoop.”

“She’s usually the best person to use.”

The flight was smooth and both took the opportunity to get a little extra sleep - the previous night’s activities having worn them out. 

By the time they got to the hotel, a media circus was forming with paparazzi waiting for them. Their car pulled up under the porte-cochere and Steve reached for Danny’s thigh, squeezing lightly before taking his hand. “You okay?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Danny turned his hand in Steve’s so they could lace their fingers. “We’re in this together.”

“Got the rings to prove it,” Steve smiled. 

“Which is what they all want to see,” Danny pointed out.

“We’ll zip past them and get upstairs. Tomorrow we can start answering their questions.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Danny leaned over and kissed Steve before they took a breath and climbed out. 

Bulb flashes and camera shutter sounds greeted them as they made a dash for the doors, ignoring the questions being flung at them. One brave paparazzo had managed to get by security and inside the hotel but he was caught and Reigns grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, sending him packing.

“Good job,” Steve said, shaking the security guard’s hand after they were safe in the lobby area. The young man had moved to Las Vegas from New Orleans just a month ago but was already making an impression and Danny had recently promoted him to the 'A' shift. 

“Thank you, sir,” Junior replied, his face straight and serious. “Mr. Kelly asked if you could both stop by the office. He said there was a situation he wanted to debrief you on.”

“I’m sure the team is capable of dealing with it. Can’t it wait until tomorrow?” Danny asked. 

“You’d have to ask him, sir,” Junior replied. 

“Whatever it is, we’ll deal with it quickly then get upstairs,” Steve said, confident.

“You know you just jinxed us,” Danny told him.

“Did not,” Steve scoffed as they walked through the lobby and casino floor; Junior insisting on escorting them in case any other photographers had broken the rules and snuck inside. 

A commotion just through the doors from the pool deck drew attention. A flash of a red swimsuit ran chasing someone and then tackled him to the ground. They all rushed over to see what was going on and found a lifeguard kneeling over a man’s back, keeping him restrained. 

Steve crossed his arms as he watched the scene. “When our lifeguards tell you not to do something, they really follow through on it.”

She held the man’s hands tightly behind his back and rummaged in the pocket of his board shorts, pulling out a phone. A guest, also in swimwear, approached from behind and the lifeguard held it out for her. “I believe this is yours.”

“Thank you, so much!” The guest said, relieved to have her property back. 

“You know, we have security whose job it is to deal with situations like this,” Danny said to her, and Junior, who was half-stunned, finally moved forward to help lift the petty thief off the ground and hand him over to two other guards who’d take him to the security room until the cops arrived. 

She shrugged. “I was closer. Quicker. Had it under control.”

“You’re new,” Danny said. 

“Yeah, just started a few weeks ago. I’m Tani.”

“Nice to meet you, Tani. And nice work,” Danny replied, deciding he was going to keep his eye on her. It wasn’t every day that they hired a lifeguard with the skillset to help stop a thief. He figured there was more to her. 

Junior was still in awe of what he’d seen and Danny figured it didn’t hurt that she’d taken down the guy while in a lifeguard bikini. The young security officer was clearly smitten. 

Steve knew it too as he told Junior to walk Tani and the guest back to the pool and get their statements. He and Danny didn’t need an escort to get them to their offices. What he left unsaid was that it was clear Junior wanted to spend some time getting to know Tani. Danny suspected he might be requesting duties that would take him by the pool more often.

“You think he’ll ask her out?” Danny nudged Steve’s arm as they walked away. 

“He likes her, that’s for sure. She’s definitely impressive. But I think he’s too scared of her to ask her out straight away,” Steve replied and they laughed as they got into the elevator. 

Danny used his code to get them into the offices and everything seemed quiet. “Chin?” Steve called out when he wasn’t anywhere obvious. They walked down into the security bullpen and were met suddenly by poppers and streamers and a celebratory cake. 

All of the heads of departments - their friends - were there. Chin, Kono, Malia, Lori, Jenna, Max, Jerry, Kamekona, and Duke along with various security personnel and assistants who were able to spare the time. The room was full of well-wishers, all who wanted to hug their bosses, to see their rings, to have them explain just what the hell they’d actually done while away.

And to eat cake. 

Every office loved an excuse for cake.

And when Danny got a good look at the one that had been made for them that read ‘Congratulations Mr. and Mr. McGarrett-Williams.’ he bit back any comment. It had been a running argument between them and their colleagues over what they’d call themselves once they were married. Would they just keep their names, would they take the others’, or would they go double-barrelled and if so, which order would it be?

“Would you look at that,” Steve commented. “It’s in writing now, must be official,” before kissing Danny’s cheek and getting distracted by Lori who started asking them if they'd met the Guest relations host in Miami as they were old friends. Danny, instead, began a lively conversation with Jenna and Jerry.

Finally getting a free moment to murmur between themselves, Danny pinched at Steve’s t-shirt. “So much for getting home, stripping down, and spending the rest of the day in bed.”

Kono came up behind them. “Didn’t you get enough of that while you were away?”

Danny rolled his eyes at her as she stood beside them, a teasing look in her eyes. “You know I hate when you sneak up on me,” he admonished with no bite to his words. 

“We can never get enough of it,” Steve answered her question. 

“Aww, you’re so disgustingly in love,” she screwed up her face. “You should take tomorrow off, too. Chin and I have everything handled.”

“What do you think?” Danny asked, looking up at Steve. 

“I mean we could take the day off. Call it the pseudo-honeymoon after our pseudo-wedding.” He leaned down and kissed Danny, a few of their friends seeing; Max wolf-whistling. 

Once they’d been there long enough to be polite, they begged off and told everyone to enjoy the cake and Martinelli. Arriving back at the penthouse they called home, they discovered that their bags had been placed inside the door for them but neither felt like unpacking. 

Steve went to the TV, turning it on and scrolling through various apps on the smart device while Danny freshened up in the bathroom and checked the suite was looking okay. He came back into the living area to find Steve had found a Parisien image with light french music on low.

“It’ll have to do until we get the real thing,” Steve said as they hugged each other.

“It’s nice,” Danny replied. “Je t’aime.”

“I love you, too,” He kissed Danny lightly. “And now that we’re back home I believe the plan was to strip down and spend the rest of the day in bed, so I suggest you get in the bedroom. Now.”

“Oui, Commandant! Tout de suite!” Danny backed away with a sly smile on his face. 

Steve growled as he followed. "You know I love it when you speak a foreign language..."

*

Their curtains were mostly drawn but a slit of light poked through as the sun set in the distance, the brightness glinting off Danny’s ring when he held his hand up to look at it. 

Steve was cuddled into his back and he reached his hand for Danny’s, enclosing it in his own and bringing it down to hug around their bodies. He turned his head into Steve’s, breathing in the scent around them and relaxing into his husband’s hold, stretching his tired muscles, his ass pushing back against Steve’s spent cock.

“So it’s McGarrett-Williams, huh?” he murmured, close to sleep. 

“Yes, it is,” Steve cuddled closer even though it was practically impossible.


End file.
